Maddian
by Ilovebobbylockwood
Summary: This is filled with Maddian and only Maddian it is set after the last episode of season 2 so do please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Maddian FF. This FF is going to continue from the last episode of season 2. Although, I am going to change the last part a teensy bit. This FF will be filled with Maddian moments as I do not have the heart to keep them apart Or to keep putting them through trials. There will be minor trouble but nothing major. Nothing our favourite couple can't handle. Enjoy and let me know if you like it.**

Rhydian's POV

Maddy hugged Shannon and then tom. Then she came and stood in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there looking at her. I didn't want her to go but nothing I said would stop her so what was the point. She already knew that I didn't want her to go. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Her deep melted, milk chocolate, brown eyes, which were watery from unshed tears, into my bluey grey ones which were also watery. Then she said it. Them three word that I had wanted to say to her and wanted her to say to me ever since the day she had kissed my cheek in front of the hospital before running of with tom and Shan. The words that I had wanted to say so many times it drove me crazy but I couldn't say them because I didn't know if she felt the same way and I couldn't lose her. I would rather keep my feelings hidden and keep Maddy.

Maddy:"I love you"

i looked at her shocked then before I knew it I could no longer hod back. I pulled her toward me and kissed her soft lips. As she reciprocated I moved in pulling her closer to deepen the kiss but becoming aware of our audience she pulled away. I told her I loved her to although I thought to myself that I didn't care about anybody watching I didn't know when I was going to see her again. I had to think of something... Eureka that's it! Still holding Maddy in a hug I whispered in her ear

me: "Maddy, Jana's pack is only about an hour away if you run at full speed. Come halfway into the woods tonight once everyone has gone to sleep ok? I have a plan but you can't tell anyone especially not Jana. I love you mads I can't be without you. I've only just got you and I cannot lose you again. Don't think about anything just tell me you'll be there. Please mads I love you."

I moved away fro her a little And looked into her eyes. She nodded slightly before I lent in and kissed her again. "Ill sniff you out ok" someone coughed and I pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers and told her I loved her again.

Maddy: "I love you too Rhydian. I will do anything to bee with you. You are my life my everything."

She hugged me hard before she moved away ad took her parents outstretched hands. They started walking away. Tom and Shan walked towards me and tom held on to both me and Shan as all three of us let go of our tears. With every step she took I could feel the pain in my chest grow. It was as if my heart was being ripped out. I tried to free myself from tom but Shannon put her hand out and shook her head. Tom pulled us closer to himself.

Tom: "look"

Confused me and Shan looked up to see Maddy and her parents had transformed into there wolf selves. Maddy was slightly behind them. She turned towards us, sighed then followed her parents. At that point I could take it no longer. I fell to my knees and cried and howled for all I was worth. I heard Maddy's distressed howl back and realised how difficult I must be making this for her. I tried to control myself. Tom and Shan were trying to console me but I didn't want consoling. I wanted Maddy. Thinking off Maddy I stopped the howling but my body racked and heaved dry sobs. Tom and Shan helped me up and we started walking away. Shan mentioned something about me staying with tom for a few days and how she would explain to the Vaughn's . To be honest I wasn't really listening for the pain in my heart was growing with every second that passed. I was glad that tom and sham were there for me. I loved them so much. They were like my brother and sister. I knew now I had to make my plan work for all our sakes or else we would lose Maddy. I would lose Maddy. This was not an option I was not going to lose her. I lover her and she loves me. She actually loves me. With this thought I straighten up a bit as we head over to toms. I will explain the plan to them once we are inside. I don't want anyone to hear us...

**duh duh duh! Let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome I want to make my writing better write what the audience wants to read so pleas do leave me reviews. The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys I wrote my first chapter but I got no comments :( but I did get 1 follower so I will carry on to the next chapter. Please feel free to criticise and leave your thoughts.**

Shannon's POV

Maddy hugged me and then tom. Then she went and stood in front of Rhydian. Emma and Dan came and hugged me and tom and then moved away as tom held onto me. We were both crying. We stood a little away from Maddy and Rhydian. She said something to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that what she had said was I love you. Before we Knew it Rhydian was grabbing hold of mads and kissing her and she kissed him back before pulling away. I think she remembered we were all there. Me and tom looked at each other and smiled before he whispered in my ear "took them long enough." I let out a little giggle sob and hit his arm. I looked up to see he had a little smile on his face. When we looked back at mads and rhyds they were leaning against each other's foreheads. I could just about hear Rhydian saying that he loved Maddy too before he kissed her again. Then Daniel coughed so Maddy and Rhydian pulled apart.

maddy and Rhydian were still hugging though. It tugged at my heart to see them like this. I looked up at tom to see he was feeling the same as me. Normally Rhydian was so strong but today he looked defeated and I could completely understand why. Then I saw Rhydian whisper something to Maddy and Maddy whispers something back before Rhydian kissed Maddy again and then let her go. I resolved to ask him about this later. Maddy walked up to her parents and took their offered hands as they began to walk away. Tom walked us up to Rhydian and held him closer to us. Rhydian has tears streaming down his face. It was so hard to watch. He then tried to break free from tom but understanding what he was trying to do I put my hand out and shook my head. I knew if he went after Maddy now he would leave with them and that wasn't safe. He looked at me his eyes pleading to let him go and I could no longer look at him so instead I put my arm around him and tom held us even closer. Then he spoke.

Tom:" look"

As we all looked up we saw that the smith's had turned into their wolf selves. Maddy was slightly behind her parents. She looked toward us, sighed, then went to follow her parents. As soon as she was out of sight Rhydian fell to his knees, clutching the left side of his chest near his heart and he started to howl and sob uncontrollably. Me and tom sat next to him trying to console him knowing that it was only Maddy who would be able to do it but we still had to try. I think he realised how hard he was making this for Maddy when we heard her distressed howl back. He stopped howling but his body racked and heaved dry sobs. His ashen face wet with tears. Me and tom lifted him up and we started to trudge back. I thought something.

Me:"hey tom can Rhydian crash at yours for a few nights? I don't think we should leave him on his own. I can stay the weekend to if that's ok?"

Tom:"yeah sure that's fine. Mums away for the week anyway. Some doctors conference thing. But what do we tell the Vaughn's?"

Me:"don't worry I'll sort them out. I'll get Rhydian some clothes as well."

Rhydian had been slumping a little but now he stood up straighter as we neared toms house. God I loved these two. They were like the brothers I never had. Rhydian, when he wanted, was the sweet and compassionate one. Always listening to my problems and giving me advice when I couldn't talk to anyone else. Then there was tom, he was the joke teller. Always knew how and when to make me laugh and forget about the world. They would both lay their lives to protect the ones that they loved. Their family and friends. Their pack. Then there was Maddy. We were practically sisters and I loved her. I already missed her. I can't believe she was gone.

Tom:"SHAN! Earth to Shan!"

Me:"wh wh what? Why did you scare me?

I look around and I realise we are already in toms house.

Tom:"what were you thinking about?"

me:"nothing. Where's Rhydian?"

tom:"ok. He's gone to the bathroom. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

me:"no thanks I'm fine."

tom:"ok"

me:"tom..."

tom:"yes..."

me:"do you think Rhydian will be ok?"

tom:"to be honest Shan I'm just not sure." He says with a frown.

Just then Rhydian walked in to the kitchen.

Rhydian:"what are you guys talking about?"

me:"nothing. Tom just asked if I wanted anything. Do you want anything?"

Rhydian:"I want Maddy..." I cut him short

me:"Rhydian..." He cts me off

Rhydian:"no Shan! Nothing! All I want is Maddy. I can't live without her. I can't lose her. Maddy gave me you and tom in the form of a brother and sister as well as my best friends and I am so grateful for that because if I didn't have you two I would probably be dead right now but I need Maddy. She is the air I breath ok? And I cannot be without her. She if my other half. She is the alpha female to my male. Now I have a plan but I need my sisters and brothers help" he says looking at me and tom."so are you going to help me?"

I am in tears. So is tom. We cannot believe Rhydian just said all that he is normally so reserved and never shows his true feelings. I throw myself into his arms. I think he's a bit surprised but he holds me and strokes my hair in a brotherly fashion. Tom joins in the hug.

me:" I'll do whatever it takes."

tom:" me to bro."

Rhydian:" right let's go inside so I can tell you"

We pull apart and walk into the living room.

Rhydian's POV

i took Shan and tom into the living room. I was so glad I had taken everything of my chest. Shannon had hugged me and cried which was very unlike her but I hadn't minded though I was a little surprised at first. Then instinct kicked in saying I should try to comfort her so I stroked her hair in a brotherly way. She was my sister after all. We All sat down on opposite couches and Shan and tom looked at me expectantly.

Me:" when I said I had a plan I meant a plan on how we could meet Maddy tonight. I have a very brief idea for a plan to bring her back forever but that will take time and planning from all of us."

tom/Shan:" ok but how do we meet mads tonight?"

Rhyds:" before when I was hugging Maddy..." I felt my cheeks redden before tom piped in " it looked more than just hugging from where we were standing bro," and he winked. My face heated even more.

me:" you would notice wouldn't you. Bro." I joke back.

Shan:" ok fight after. Tell me how I can meet Maddy?"

Rhyds:" we'll before I was so rudely interrupted..." I stare pointedly at tom before continuing " tom do you remember when you told me about you and your dad going on camping trips?"

tom:" yes..."

me:" we'll I told Maddy to come to the woods halfway from Jana's pack and we are going to meet her there. We can all think of a plan then. But we need a tent and blankets, torches, pillows ect. We will all sleep in the woods tonight."

tom:" I'll make some food..." I was just about to interrupt but tom continued " look mate I know you don't want to eat neither do we. But Maddy won't eat if we don't and she's living in the wild so she will need all the strength she can get. She is my sister and friend before she is your girl and I take care of my sisters!" He finished matter of factly.

I looked at tom and pulled my scariest wold face and in my most deathliest whisper I spoke " it took guts for you to say that but Maddy is mine first. She isn't only my girl she is my everything."

tom:" oh drop the dog face, little cub you don't scare me. Plus your my brother and I trust you not to hurt me."

Shan:" oh thank goodness for a moment I thought you were serious Rhydian."

me and tom were both laughing at Shannon's facial expression.

Me:" right. I say we set of about 9 as it'll take about an hour to get there with all that we are carrying and we have to set up before Maddy gets there. I told her to leave as soon as everyone was asleep and not to tell anyone. Especially not Jana. As good as Jana is now I still don't trust her."

Shan:" Rhydian ?"

me:" yeah Shan?"

Shan:" why are you taking me and tom? I mean as much as we'd like to see our sister again wouldn't you want this time alone with her?"

me:" Shan we are family. Maddy needs you and tom as much as she needs me just like I need you guys and her as well. Me and Maddy will get our time alone but I'm not going on my own and not letting you see Maddy to. I want us all together forever."

Shan:" ok Rhyds. Whatever you say." She was in tears again. I knelt I front of her and wiped her eyes.

me:" hey Shan stop with all the crying you're gonna set me if to."

She nodded and me and tom headed upstairs to get the tents and the other supplies whilst Shan went to the kitchen to cook the food. I stood still for a moment and closed my eyes. I was begging Maddy to hear me say I miss her. As I began to open my eyes I heard maddy's voice in my head telling me she missed me to. I quickly fully shut my eyes and tell her I love her she replies saying " I love you too Rhydian. I can't wait to see you tonight take care of yourself and Shan and tom." I tell her I would take care of them and that I can't wait either but before I can hear her reply tom nudges me and our connection is broken. I have heard of this were if wolfbloods are soul mates they can communicate with each other through the mind. It was something called anis I think. Well at least I can still talk to her. Me and tom have finally finished and we carry all the stuff down. Shannon is just finishing of packing the food. We still have 2 hours to go so we all go and sit on the sofa and flick through the tv channels as all we can do now is wait.


	3. Chapter 3

hi** guys. Thank you to all the people who left me a review. Someone said I should make Jana evil and make her try to split up Maddy and Rhydian. We'll I was actually going to make Jana good in this fan fiction but that person (you know who you are) inspired me and I came up with an even better idea I think. But this won't be seen until the next few chapters as I am a person of detail which I sometimes take too far but at least you guys liked it right? I have already thought up the whole story but new ideas are always welcome. So here it is chapter 3 of Maddian. Hope you enjoy.**

Maddy's POV

i finally told Rhydian I loved him. He told me he loved me to. He had kissed me. It was the most amazing feeling in the whole world. As soon as our lips had touched our eyes had fluttered close. My heart started racing, pounding so hard against my rib cage I thought it would burst out. I felt Rhydian's tears fall on my face. I kissed him back pouring all my emotions into that kiss. It felt as if the whole world had stopped and that there was only me and Rhydian there in that moment. In our moment. My legs had turned to jelly so I was really glad that Rhydian was holding me so close to him. As he was about to deepen the kiss I pulled away, aware that we had an audience Although I didn't really care. I didn't know when I was going to see him again. He told me he would come and find me one day when he was older. I told him we would find each other. He kissed me again but we heard my dad cough so we pulled away. When I looked up at his face he was thinking something. His face changed slightly into a smile as if he had, had a eureka moment. He hugged me closer and whispered in my ear that Jana's pack was only about an hour away. He told me to come halfway into the woods after everyone had fallen asleep. He told me not to tell anyone especially not Jana. I suspected he still didn't trust her but then neither did I so I just nodded my head in agreement. I told him I'd be there and that I loved him. It felt so good that Rhydian finally knew what I felt for him and that he felt the same for me to. He kissed me a final time before letting me go. As soon as his hands let go of me my heart constricted. I started walking away taking mam and dad's hands that they held out for me. With every step I took I felt pain in my chest. The tears I had struggled so hard to keep back fell silently down my cheeks. My mam put her arm around me and held me close. As much as I wanted to I couldn't look back. If I did I would never leave.i could feel Rhydian's pain and sorrow. I could here tom and Shan crying. Dad told us to change into our wolf forms. So I did but this time the transformation was slow and painful as my wolf wanted to hide away. It was going away from the love of its life after all. Tom Shan and Rhydian saw us. I turned to look at them. I sighed then turned back and followed my parents. As soon as we were out of view I heard Rhydian howl and start to sob uncontrollably. I became distressed and howled back. I tried to run back but mum and dad blocked my way and slowly shook their heads. Then it stopped but I could still feel the pain in my heart. I knew he had stopped for me. To make it easier for me.

we had been trudging along for nearly an hour now. I knew we still had just less than half way to go. It had taken long because I had walked really slow. It was hard to walk. There was something that kept trying to pull me back. I remember gran talking to it about me and Rhydian. She told mam and dad we were meant to be together and that we would be the youngest wolfbloods that this ever happened to. This had been predicted thousands of years ago and had become a prophecy. We would bring peace between all wolfbloods. She told mam and dad to remember the pull between them and remember how strong it had been when they had tried to stay away from each other. She told them that the pull between me and Rhydian was 10 times stronger than that. She added if mam and dad could barely survive the power of one pull how did they expect me and Rhydian to survive the power of 10 pulls. To put it lightly if we were kept apart for too long we could die. My mam told gran that Rhydian had left for three months and granted that I hadn't been myself I hadn't died. Gran had replied that Rhydian had, had to leave or else we would have never accepted our feeling for each other. But another event would take place for us to tell each other. Had gran known I would have to leave? I remember I had stood there shocked before realising I should move before I was caught snooping. Come to think of it how come the hadn't sensed me. I guess this was very serious for them. I wasn't going to wait to find out. I was just about to run when I heard dad say I'm so glad it's Rhydian. He's like a son i never had. Mam had agreed. This made me smile before I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I thought to my self do I love Rhydian and I realised that I did. I had began to realise since that day I kissed him on the cheek. I wished gran was right about us but I was sure Rhydian didn't feel the same for me. I couldn't tell him I loved him because if he didn't love me back I wouldn't be able to take it. When he had come back from the wild I used to get jealous every time he was with Jana or another girl. I think I confirmed my feelings for him then. But now he knew what I felt for him and he felt the same. That made me the happiest person in the universe though I would have preferred it if we could stay together. I should have figured out he felt something for me when he chose to stay in stoneybridge instead of leaving with Jana and his mum. At that time I had thought he had other reasons. I should really stop thinking now.

I looked around and realised we were nearing Jana's pack. I could smell them. As we neared the border dad stopped and nodded in our direction telling us to change back to our human forms. As we stepped over the border I was catapulted to the ground as Bryn jumped to hug me. I smiled at him as he helped me back on to my feet.

Bryn:"sorry. I just missed you. How's Rhydian?"

Me:"he's good Bryn. How are you?" I had to change the topic.

Bryn:"I'm ok."

Me:"where is Jana?"

As soon as I said that I looked up to see Jana walking towards us. as she neared us she hugged me and said

Jana:"Maddy, mr and mrs smith. I was expecting you earlier. Was everything ok?"

Mam:"Jana please call us Emma and Dan. Yes everything was ok. It just took us longer to say goodbye than we expected."

Mam gave me a worried look. She still didn't know that I knew about the soul mate thing. I should tell Rhydian about it tonight. He deserves to know. Oh no. Rhydian! Just thinking of him I have to fight back tears. Jana gives me a strange look which make me uncomfortable. We all stand in silence then Bryn speaks up.

Bryn:"come on Maddy. You can share my room with me. Mum said your mum and dad can have the den next door to ours."

We sll look towards Jana and she nods. Bryn grabs my arm and pulls me towards his room. Mam and dad follow. Before I enter Jana shouts.

Jana:"Maddy I need to talk to you so I will see you in an hour. Come to my room."

me:"ok" and before I know it I am being hauled into Bryn's room. It's a bit messy but looks very cozy. He has the picture Rhydian gave to him mum of me, him, Shan and tom. He has hung them around the walls. But there are some I haven't seen before. His room reminds me slightly of Rhydian. The bed is made messily. There are papers and pens lying around the desks. The thought upsets me. Bryn looks over to me.

Bryn:"Hows Rhydian?"

Me:"he's ok Bryn."

Bryn:"why are you lying to me Maddy? He's not ok. How can he be when you are here and he is there in the human world. If you are not ok then neither is my brother. I lived with him for three months Maddy and I saw how he was then. Now that you both know that you love each other and you are apart I definitely know that both of you are not ok." He took my hand. "Come here."

I followed him he told me to sit on the bottom bunk so I did. He reached under the bed and pulled out a wooden box. He opened the box and took out a scrap book. He passed it over to me but before he let it go he said.

Bryn:"he always loved you Maddy. He drew these pictures when he was living here. But he thought you and him would never be. He said you were too good for him and he threw it away. He used to cry all the time. He hated that he had left you but he couldn't say goodbye to you because he blamed himself for the mess you were in with your friends. He used eolas throughout the day and that makes you weak. He thought you would have to leave but luckily your friends accepted you. He was happy that you didn't have to leave but thought how cud he go back now. He was talking to himself all the time Maddy saying he didn't deserve you. I heard him talk to himself I used to hear and see him cry when he was awake, when he was asleep, whatever he was doing he was always thinking of you. When he left the room I took the book from the bin and his it. Whatever he did he did because he cared for you. He did it because he loved you. I knew you loved him to but it wasn't my place to tell it was just lucky I managed to convince him to go back to the human world. I maybe younger than you both but I do know a lot."

With that Bryn left the room. I was left alone with the scrap book, my thought and my tears. I opened the first page and saw myself, hand in hand with Rhydian. There were words written in welsh.

"Fy alffa, fy nghariad, fy mywyd, fy popeth, er tragwyddoldeb.

The translation written beneath read:

My alpha, my love, my life, my everything, for eternity.

I touched the drawing of Rhydian. I missed him so much already even though I had only seen him a few hours ago. I looked closely at my picture. He had drawn it so perfectly. Every strand of my hair, all my features, every little scar was exactly where it was supposed to be. When had he ever studied me this close. I turned the page And me and Rhydian are lying in each other's arms in the woods. The words are written again at the bottom of the page.

Fy alffa, fy nghariad, fy mywyd, fy popeth, er tragwyddoldeb.

My alpha, my love, my life, my everything, for eternity.

As I go through all the pages I realise that Rhydian has drawn all these from memory. We are in poses he would like us to be in as we has never been in these situations in reality. There are so many. Me and Rhydian holding hands, lying down together, holding each other, strolling, running, racing, me laughing and another of me pouting, one where I am angry and then the last picture. It is of us holding each other close, our lips locked together in unity. Every emotion can be seen on our faces on the drawing. This is how he had imagined I would react and how right he had been. I noticed that the quote was written under every drawing but on the last picture it was written larger. It was almost as if the person writing it was willing the quote to become true. I let my hands stroke the last picture as tears ran freely down my face. The pain in my chest had increased. Then I heard his voice. I heard Rhydian. I looked around before realizing that the voice was in my head. So I closed my eyes to concentrate. I miss you was the first thing I heard. Through my mind I told him I missed him to. I sensed his smile then he said them three words again. I love you Maddy. I replied saying I love you too Rhydian. I can't wait to see you again. Take care. I barely heard him say that he couldn't wait either and that he was making the preparations as the door was pushed open and Bryn walked in. He took one look at me.

Bryn:"you were just talking to Rhydian weren't you?"

Me:"I... Erm... I... Er..."

I shut my mouth and look down at my knotted fingers.

Bryn:" it's called ansion if you want to know. Only true soul mates can use it. And very few of them to. You guys are like the third couple ever to be able to use it. Ansion General can be learnt but it will only show you history. Don't worry i won't tell anyone. Look Maddy you are practically my sister and I love you like a sister. I also love you for making my brother happy. I want you both to be happy. When he's happy he plays with me properly. I can't stand seeing him upset. Anyways I came to tell you Jana is calling you."

Me:"ok." As I stood up to leave I turned towards Bryn. "Can you keep this safe for me please?"

Bryn:"sure. I'll put it back in the box and you can take it out whenever you want."

Me:"thank you Bryn. For everything." I smile at him and am about to one the door when he shouts wait. I turn around.

Bryn:" I'll walk with you. my brother made me promise him to take care of the cub and keep you out of trouble. Said I had to protect you from the dangers of the world." He adds in a mocking tone and winks as we walk or in to the night. "Plus of anything happens to the cub..." He nudges me "it's my neck on the line." He starts to laugh.

Me:" oh" i scoff "I am not a cub and I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

Bryn:"sure you can"

i lunge towards him as he runs of and I start to chase him. I laugh for the first time in hours. Before we know it we are in front of Jana's place. I knock and a few seconds later the door opens. Jana looked at me and then Bryn before speaking.

Jana:"Bryn what are you doing here. I'm sure Maddy doesn't need babysitting." She said venomously.

Me:"Jana it's my fault. I don't like being alone in the dark so I asked Bryn to walk with me."

Jana:"huh a wolfblood scared of the dark." She spat. "What kind of EX alpha are you?" Then she turned to Bryn. "As for you. We'll you can wait here while I talk to Madeline inside."

I followed Jana in and gave Bryn an apologetic look before the door slammed shut.

Bryn's POV

I didn't know what to do. I knew Jana was evil and she wanted to split Maddy and Rhydian up. She had this obscene idea in her stupid head that Rhydian loved her And was her soul mate. She thought that the only reason Rhydian was with Maddy was to make her jealous so she would ask him out because he was to afraid to ask her incase she rejected him. How delusional could a person get? Me and mum had kept this information hidden from Rhydian as he already had a lot on his mind. But what the heck was Jana playing at now? I took a good guess. I needed my mum. She would know what to do. I couldn't leave here though incase I missed something. Just then I saw mum rushing towards me.

Cerri:"Bryn what are you doing here? Where is Maddy? Are you ok?"

Me:"mum I'm fine. I'm not sure about Maddy though."

Mum gave me a confused look. I quickly explained what had just happened. Mum led me to the door and we listened in. We were stood there for about 10 minutes before mum pulled me away.

Cerri:"Bryn as soon as Maddy comes out bring her home ok. Make sure she comes with you. I'm going to go. You act as if you heard nothing. I'll talk to you both when you get home. I'm going to go and talk to Emma and Dan."

She started to run of but I heard her mutter under her breath "that bitch is not getting away with this." Before she vanished. I quickly sat on a log a little away from Jana's place. The door opened and Maddy walked out. She looked as if she would burst out crying at any moment. Jana gave me an evil look before she closed the door. I rushed up to Maddy who tried to smile but she knew she couldn't hide it from me so she just dropped her head and we walked back in silence.

Maddy's POV

As soon as the door slammed shut Jana turned towards me. Her eyes were yellow, her veins tinged with black. She was emanating anger. I didn't understand why she was so angry.

Jana:"you listen here Madeline smith. You are in my pack now and I am your alpha. You will do exactly as I say. And first things first you leave MY Rhydian alone. He doesn't love you. He loves me. He's only with you to make me jealous so I ask him out. Whilst your here you listen to my rules. Don't try to outsmart me. I know that your clever after all it was your ideas and instruction on what to do that made me win Cerri and everyone else over. But I'm clever to I made them out as my own. Do you understand what I am saying. You are stupid just like my father. You would do anything for the ones you love. How dumb can you get. How did you ever think that Rhydian would ever love someone like you, compared to me. Your not even a real alpha. Your still a cub living with your parents where as I already run a pack. You are just an ugly, little, alpha stealing midget. If you take one wrong step I will have you exiled like my father. He was too soft to kill you when I told him to. Yes the whole plan was mine. My father was to come after Rhydian but I knew you would give your life for him so my father would kill you and then Rhydian would be mine. I obviously had to pretend to save you and my father had to abandon me. And all you stupid people fell for my fake tears. Now don't you go and get any ideas about sneaking off to see Rhydian do you understand. If I see you near him ever again I will personally see to the people you love so much. I will hurt them and torture them. If I can be bothered I may even kill them. You have been warned." I nod meekly. "Good now that we are clear you can get out. I will assign your chores in the morning and tell no one about our talk or else..."

I just nodded at her before opening the door and walking out. As soon as I saw Bryn I tried to smile but I knew there was no point as he knew I would be lying so I just put my head down and we walked in silence. So much for seeing Rhydian tonight. I can't see him. I can't put anyone in danger. Does Rhydian really love Jana? But how can he? What about all them pictures he drew of us? Was Bryn in on it with Rhydian and they were making a fool of me? No Bryn was honest with me I could see it in his eyes. But what Jana was saying was true. She was the full package where as I was just a mere stamp. It didn't matter anyway now whether Rhydian loved me or not. I couldn't be with him. I couldn't let Jana hurt our family and friends for our our happiness. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Rhydian? No I cant because if I do he would probably confront Jana and I couldn't allow that to happen. What if Jana was right though what if Rhydian loved her and everything he said to me was a lie? But what about everything Bryn told me? URGHHHHH! My head hurt and my heart hurt an I was really confused. All to soon we were at Bryn's place. As we entered mam, dad and Cerri turned to us as one. It was as if they had been waiting for us.

Mam:"Maddy are you ok?"

Me:"yeah mam I'm fine. Just tired so I'm going to bed." I had to move away. I couldn't see Rhydian and I had to nurse my broken heart. How was I going to ignore him once he got inside my head? I started walking towards Bryn's room.

Cerri:"Maddy wait. Please don't do this. Not to yourself and not to my son. He's waiting for you. Don't let him down. Don't break your own heart and don't break his. Don't let that horrible girl do this to you.

I looked at her confused. How did she know? " Maddy I was using eolas and I heard. Your mum and dad know now to. Look I'll explain to you about Jana later. I have already told Emma and Dan but for now we have to get you to Rhydian. Before you both end up hurt becsuse of the pains in your chests. Bryn will go with you and you will not worry about Jana. I heard everything she said to you. Me, Emma and Dan are going to cover for you. Our friends and family will be safe. Do not worry. Trust me."

I looked at mam and dad and they both nodded.

Dad:"Maddy you and Rhydian are our cubs. You know why he couldn't come with us and you know that if he could have he would have come without a second thought. But it was safer for him back home. Maddy Rhydian loves you more than life itself. We can all see that. And you love him the same back. Why can't you see how much he loves you? Does he need a neon sign plastered to his forehead for you to see? I am not going to let that nasty piece of work hurt my cubs. I want you to tell Rhydian everything. And we will sort all this out later. For now though I'm telling you to go."

I smiled a little relieved I had people on y side. Comforted that Rhydian did love me. Cerri walked over to me and hugged me. She placed a hand on my cheek. " my beautiful little girl. Be careful and take care. And take care of my beautiful boy to." she kissed my forehead. " now go"

i grabbed Bryn's hand and we ran out. The pain in my chest became worse as we got closer. We ran as fast as we could. The whole way all I could think of was one thing. Rhydian.

**ok sorry guys it took so long but it was a really Long chapter and I had an a level chemistry exam so I was full whack revising. I hope you enjoy it and sorry again. Also I would like to point out that when I was writing some points in my story are similar to others stories but I swear these are all my own ideas. I wrote the whole story before hand and copy the chapters and post when I have time. Please make sure you leave a comment and I love you all xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I'm back with chapter 4. I'm so sorry it's late but I had a bit of difficulty with some parts and rewrote them like 10 times I'm still not 100% happy but anyways here goes. Oh and a hughnormous thank you to all those who left me a comment and followed me. Hope you enjoy.**

Rhydian's POV

9 o'clock couldn't arrive fast enough. We were all ready. Eager to start the journey. By 5 past 9 the doors were all locked and we were heading towards the forest. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It hurt so bad I doubled over. Tom and Shan rushed over to me.

Shan:"Rhydian are you ok?"

Me:"I'm fine." I gasp. I try to get up.

Tom:"take it easy mate." He says helping me.

I can't use eolas as we are under the pylons. But I don't need eolas as there is a very strong feeling in my heart telling me that there is something wrong with Maddy. Has Jana hurt her. At the thought of Jana I feel a surge of anger and my wolf tries to break free.

Tom:"RHD'S man calm down. What's up?"

I look down at my hands and sure enough my veins are tinged with black. I take a deep breath to calm down.

Me:"sorry. I think summats up with Maddy that's why I got the pain in my chest. I have a feeling that it's Jana's fault and that made me angry... Come on let's carry on moving."

We walked in silence after that. Tom and Shan following me. We finally got there. I dropped the things I was holding and plonked down. Tom and shan did the same.

Me:"shall we start setting up? Me and tom can make the tent and Shan you can start the barbecue to keep us warm and heat up the food.

Shan:"ok"

Me and tom got up and started to assemble the tent. It took a gruelling 20 minutes but we finally got there. It was one of them huge tents that had a living compartment in the middle and 2 compartments on either side that were the sleeping areas. Each compartment could sleep upto 4 people at a time. On the way here we had stopped at Shannon's and picked up these roll up foam mattresses. Shans parents had got them for her as she loved camping and was always sleeping out in the woods. Me and tom unrolled them and put them in the compartments along with the sleeping bags, pillows and extra blankets. By the time we were done it was half 10. We got out of the tent and saw that Shannon had the burgers reheating, baps were ready just waiting for the burger to be put in and she had set out tartan blankets for us to sit around the barbecue.

A sharp pain went through my chest. My heart started racing. Goose pimples forming on my arms. My love was close. Then I smelt her.

Me:"Maddy."

I quickly ran towards the scent. In less than 10 seconds we had found each other.

Me/Maddy:"Rhydian/Maddy!"

Before I knew it we were in each other's arms tears streaming down our faces. These were tears of joy. And I was kissing her like my life depended on it. We'll it did in a way I guess. And she was kissing me back with just as much passion. This kiss wasn't like the one we shared before. That one was just our lips. In this kiss my tongue slipped into Maddy's mouth And she accepted it before pushing her own into mine. Our tongues rejoicing at being united. She tasted so sweet. I was holding her face with one hand and my other arm was around her waist holding her close to me. Her fingers were grasping my hair and pulling my face closer towards her. We carried on exploring each other's mouths oblivious to the world around us. it was just us in that moment. There were fireworks exploding behind my closed eye lids. The pain in my heart had eased.

Bryn:"ewwwwwwww. Get a room."

I thought I heard Bryn's voice telling us to get a room but I was so absorbed into this kiss into Maddy I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. That was before I felt something hit my back. I broke away from Maddy as the thing that hit me hurt.

Me:"owwww... What the..." Then I saw Bryn "Bryn!" I said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

Bryn:"so your not happy to see me but your ecstatic to see Maddy?" Bryn looked hurt.

Me:"Bryn... No... It's not like that... I was just..."

Bryn:"got ya." He said laughing.

I reluctantly let go of Maddy and walked towards Bryn.

Me:"come here you little git." I gave Bryn a huge bear hug and ruffled his hair. He pushed me away and growled.

Bryn:"I am not little."

Me:" don't you growl at me little cub." I say mockingly but before Bryn has a chance to retaliate tom and Shan turn up.

Tom/Shan:"MADDY! BRYN!"

Tom:" so that's where you got to." Tom says looking at me.

I look back towards Maddy.

Me:"surprise" I say sheepishly.

Maddy just grins at me before she launches herself at tom and Shan nearly knocking them over. And soon but not soon enough she is back where she belongs. In my arms by my side. I smile down at her and she grins back up at me. I lean down meaning to kiss her as I became lost in her eyes. My lips were just about to touch hers when...

Bryn:"meat! I smell food!"

Me and Maddy quickly moved our faces away but I kept my arm firmly around her.

Shan:"I just made burgers come on."

Shan tom and Bryn walked ahead. I stopped Maddy from walking and pulled her towards me. I wrapped both my arms around her waist and rested my forehead against hers. Our noses slightly rubbing. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" she whispered back. I lent closer to her and softly pecked her lips. I let my lips linger near hers for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Come on." I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around my waist. She rested her head in the crook of my arm. I couldn't help but notice she was the perfect size for me. We slowly started walking back.

Maddy:"Rhydian..."

Me:" yeah mads?"

Maddy:" Rhydian I need to talk to you. I have so much to tell you and I know your not going to like it but I still have to talk to you about it."

i stopped and turned to face Maddy. I grasped her chin with my forefinger and thumb and tilted her head up so that I could look into her eyes.

Me:" you sure know how to ruin a moment Maddy." I smirked at her. She looked at me slightly embarrassed as a pink blush speed across her cheeks. I lent down and kissed her again. "Loving the blush mads." I whispered against her lips. I felt her face heat up even more before I pulled away.

Me:"come on. They're gonna start wondering were we are."

I took her hand and we walked back. When we arrived tom, Shan and Bryn were already sat with blankets around their shoulders. Bryn was halfway through his first burger. Tom and Shan had waited for us. They smiled at me and Maddy as we sat down. I put a blanket over both our shoulders as Maddy grabbed our burgers. We all started eating in a fairly comfortable science. All I could keep thinking is that I didn't have enough time with Maddy. How would I be able to let her go in the morning. Maybe I could go with her but show myself after she's back with mum Emma and Dan so Jana doesn't suspect. I could say I'm visiting for the weekend. Arghhhh I'll think about this later for now we have to plan So I speak up.

Me:"right we need to start planning on how to get Maddy back for good." I look at Maddy and smile at her. She smile's back.

Shan:"well we need to get rid of whitewoods evidence first."

I smile slyly.

Tom:"bro why are you smiling?"

Me:"we'll when I went to get the dog chew I took whitewoods iPad as well. The one with all the data on it." I took the iPad out of the inside pocket of my coat and threw it on the barbecue. "And now I've burnt it so she can't retrieve any of its data. Now all she's got is the papers that anyone can fake. I know she hasn't backed up the data because I checked her computer to be be sure. I knew she couldn't have backed the files in just a couple of hours. I also saw an appointment on her calendar with an I. T. Technician for tonight. I'm guessing he was going to do the backing up." They all look at me shocked but with smiles on their faces.

Maddy:"looks like I'm not the only little genius around here." Maddy says looking at me with pride in her eyes. Everyone laughs. I just shrug my shoulders and look at her. In a serious tone I say.

Me:"Maddy I'd do anything to protect you, keep you safe, to have you by my side. I'd give my life. This was nothing. I won't let any harm come to you. I won't let you get hurt. I will go against all those who try to hurt you or keep us apart. I love you Maddy. I'd do anything for you" Maddy puts her hand on my cheek and looks into my teary eyes.

Maddy:"Rhydian this was not nothing this was a lot. You saved us all. You saved your pack. Your family. You saved me. I love you too." She brings her face closer to mine and pecks my lips. We can hear the others cheering as we move away slightly and turn back to them. Then Shan speaks up.

Shan:"I have started to look up possible websites that the papers can be faked from... but how do we stop whitewood from getting their DNA again? And mads how can you carry on with school. I know it's not the right time but we are in year 11 and gcse's are coming up in like 4 months. And you have to be at school to do them."

Tom:"I was thinking we could tell school that Maddy's gran is really ill and she lives on her own so the smiths had to move in with her for a while until she's better. Because they had to leave so suddenly they didn't have time to arrange for Maddy to stay with anyone also because they don't know how long they will be there they can't just leave Maddy. We can say that we will be going there every weekend so we can take homework and teach her everything we learnt during the week. Mads you can get your mum and dad to confirm it on the phone."

Me:"Shans right and tom your ideas great but... What about if I tell mrs Vaughn that whitewood is harassing us saying that we are werewolves and you guys can tell your parents and they can all file a complaint and then she will leave us alone. We need more evidence to keep her away from mads though. But I guess we have to wait a little for that. I just hope it's not too long."

By this time we had all finished eating. Then Bryn spoke up.

Bryn:" I have an idea. Ever since Jana came back as the alpha things in the wild have changed." Me and Maddy both tensed at the mention of Jana's name. I remember I have to ask her if anything happened with Jana. "We've built huts and have some human facilities. It's so we can have contact with the human world and they don't suspect. They find us strange but they just accept the fact that, that's just how we are. There is even a tame wolfblood who comes and teaches us about the world so we know how it works and we can be as normal as normal can be in front of the humans. Maddy you haven't seen it properly yet because when you arrived it was dark. So on the weekends Rhydian, tom and Shannon can come and stay with us. Jana doesn't know that you know that she is evil so she should let you stay."

Me/tom/Shan:"EVIL! What do you mean?" Maddy glares at bryn.

Bryn:"uh oh. Sorry Maddy. Well... You might as well tell them now." He laughs nervously.

Me:"is this what you wanted to talk to me about before mads?"

Maddy nodded. She looked down at her knotted fingers. I placed one of my hands on top of both of hers and put my other arm around her shoulders. She hid her face in my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

Me:"don't worry mads. Just tell us."

She shivers and I pull her into my lap. Wrapping my arms around her. Everyone looked at us.

Maddy:"Jana threatened me..."

Maddy explained everything that had happened since she stepped foot into Jana's territory including the parts where Jana's delusional mind thinks I love her. I gag at these parts and just hold Maddy tighter. I hope that mads didn't believe Jana because it wasn't true. I only loved Maddy. I had only ever loved Maddy and I will always only love Maddy. For me it is either Maddy or no one. Bryn filled us in on the part him and mum knew about. How Jana had changed. Taken credit for mum and Maddy's work. How she treated mum and Bryn badly. And then Maddy told us about what her mum and dad and my mum had said to her just before they left to come here. I was glad the grown ups knew and that they were helping us. I was slightly consoled that Maddy would be protected whilst I wasn't with her. But the thing that made me the happiest was that mum had accepted Maddy. Mum thought of Maddy as her own little cub just like Emma and Dan thought of me as their own little cub.

By the time they had finished telling us Maddy was sobbing into my top. I was trying to keep myself from transforming and going ripping Jana's head of. She would pay for this. For hurting my Maddy for making my mads cry. Tom, Shan and Bryn were seething.

Me:"that fucking devious bitch. I can't believe we trusted her. After everything we did for her. After everything Maddy did for her. And how dare she treat mum and Bryn like that." I look down at Maddy. "Mads you didn't believe her did you?" As I ask her this my eyes turn yellow and suddenly I find it hard to breath scared of what her answer might be. Maddy shakes her head "no I didn't believe her" she says this calms me instantly. I am absentmindingly playing with Maddy's hair. Stroking it to try and calm her.

Shan:" mads don't you dare listen to her ok. Look we all know the truth now so we will stick together. She won't be able to hurt us ok? There are eight of us and only one of her."

Tom:"right I think we should go bed now. Maddy and Rhydian can share one compartment and Bryn you can share with me and Shan. We have all got to leave early in the morning. Maddy you will go home first with Bryn. Me, Rhyds and Shan will stay outside the border until just after sunrise and then we will cross over it. If anyone asks we missed you so decided to spend the weekend with you and Rhydian said we could come with him. Also Rhydian wanted to see his mum and Bryn. So we will carry on this discussion tomorrow. Nothing and no one will keep you and Rhydian apart now and I'm gonna make sure of that."

Maddy had tears in her eyes. I just looked at tom shocked. I don't think he really notices as he's up and folding the blankets he was using. The rest of us also got up and did the same. Non of us had the guts to go against tom but then non of us wanted to either as we all wanted to do as he had said. The barbecue had fizzled out. We put all the stuff in the middle compartment. As we were about to go our separate ways Bryn handed Maddy a book. I gave them both a confused look but Maddy just nodded at Bryn then took my hand and led me into our compartment. Before zipping the doors shut we all wished each other goodnight. When I turned around Maddy had taken her shoes of and was sat on the sleeping bags the book on her lap. Finally we were alone. I walked towards her and sat down next to her. I'll ask about the book in a minute. I grabbed my backpack and took out one of my t-shirts and a pair of my pyjama bottoms. I handed them to Maddy. " here you'll be more comfortable in these. Sorry but it was a last minute thing." Maddy took them off me and then gave me a look that said I'm not changing whilst you're here.

Me:"you don't honestly expect me to leave do you?"

Maddy:"duh! You are not watching me change."

Me:"why. I'm gonna see all of you one day so why not today?" I say jokingly.

Mads:"OH!" She scoffs "RHYDIAN NO! OUT NOW!" She says swatting my arm playfully.

Me:"mads I was only joking. But I am not leaving. I will turn around and close my eyes."

Maddy is about to protest but I lean down and silence her by placing a soft kiss on her lips. "This is not up for discussion."

As I say this I turn around and close my eyes I here her mutter fine under her breath. As much as I would like me and Maddy to become one and see all of her I don't want to make love to her yet. I want it to be special and when she is back for good. A few moments later I hear Maddy cough slightly so I turn around. Maddy is stood practically drowning in my clothes. I laugh and she scowls at me.

Me:"mads you look so cute. Just stand there. I have to take a picture of this."

Mads:"no Rhydian. You are not taking a picture of me. You know I don't like having my picture taken."

Me:" please Maddy. For me. It would make me really happy." I say pulling my sad face and my best puppy dog eyes look which I know she can't resist.

Mads:"fine." She smirks. "As long as I can take one of you."

Me:"but..." Maddy cuts me off and walks towards me.

Mads:"deal or no deal?" She asks as she spits on her palm and holds her hand out for me to shake. I smirk remembering she did that to the 3 K's on my first day. They refused but I spit on my palm and shake her hand. "Deal."

This is on thing I love about Maddy. She's not too girly and she's so cool about stuff like this. I get my phone and take a picture of her. And she does the same. I'm in my tracky bottoms and a t-shirt so I'll be fine in that. We sit back down and I put my arm around her as she rest her head against the crook of my arm.

Me:" Maddy what was that book that Bryn gave you?" I ask her. It looks familiar. She picks her head up and passes me the book. I take my arm from around her shoulder and flip through the book. It's all the pictures I drew of Maddy when I was living in the wild but I threw this away so how did she get this?

Mads:"Bryn took it after you left the room and hid it. He told me everything he heard you say and how you were whilst you were living in the wild." Maddy says answering the questions that I was just thinking of. "Rhydian" she says taking the book of me and holding my hands in hers. We look in to each other's eyes.

Mads:"ermmm... Look I'm just gonna say it ok. But just promise me you won't get angry and you won't hate me ok?"

Me:" well Maddy what is it. What are you not telling me. I won't get angry and I could never hate you just tell me please."

Maddy:" well when we got to Jana's pack me and Bryn had this talk and he showed me the book. I was so happy that you loved me like I loved you. And then with everything Bryn told me it was like reassurance that you did love me. But then when Jana said everything that she did I realised it was true. I mean the fact that she is prettier than me. I mean look at her. She's stunning and I'm ... We'll I'm just plain, old, frumpy, short me. She has such nice hair and mines just boring and she's beautiful and I'm not. That just confused me on how you could love me when you could have any girl you want. When you could have Jana or the three K's. I mean why would you love me. Your so handsome and well I'm not. But then when I thought back to the book and my talk with Bryn I knew that you did love me I just didn't know why which is why I was confused."

Me and Maddy were still looking into each other's eyes. I think I had a hurt expression on my face as the next thing Maddy said was "Rhydian I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Me:"Mads I told you I could never hate you. I'm just hurt by the fact you didn't yake my words as reassurance. I told you I loved you and that should have been enough. Bit weirdly enough I'm glad Bryn showed you the book and told you whatever he did because at least now you won't doubt me and you know how much I love you. As far as Jana is concerned I have never liked her. I only took her in as a friend because I thought she was one of us. I was obviously wrong because she is pure evil. Why would I want Jana or the 3 K's they are just fake and heartless. I love you because you have such a good heart. You will do anything for anyone. And who said you are frumpy and short or all those things you said because whoever did is seriously blind and need their eyes testing. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Mads your gorgeous. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean I can't. And I love your height it makes you all the more perfect for me. I hate girls who are as tall as me or taller than me. I used to think what you would ever see in me when you could have anyone you wanted. Jana is nothing compared to you. You remember the saying to be beautiful on the outside you need to be beautiful from the inside. Jana's insides are rotten and so is her outside. She has a too large nose and her mouth is like plug hole. You have a cute little nose and your mouth fits perfectly with mine." I smile at Maddy. "I love you mads it has only ever been you and will only ever be you. Please don't think like you do. You're everything to me and all I want is you. Not Jana not the 3 K's not anyone just you."

by the time I'm done were both in tears.

Mads:"I'm sorry Rhydian for doubting you. I love you. It has only ever been you and will only ever be you. I promise I won't doubt you again. Nothing will come between us now."

I kiss her lips and wipe away her tears as she wipes away mine.

Me:" please don't cry mads. I hate it when you cry. It's like daggers being stabbed into my heart... Come on let's lie down."

I put the book on the floor and pick up the sleeping bags and blankets. We both lie down and I wrap us both up. I pull Maddy toward me and put my arm under her head. She rests her head on my chest.

Mads: "I love you Rhydian."

Me:"I love you too mads."

She lifts her head up and leans over me slightly. I place me hand on her cheek and stroke her face with my thumb. She pushes one of her legs between mine and we entwine our legs. She leans closer to me and just as her lips are about to touch mine our eyes flutter close. Our breaths intermingling. Then our lips touch and frissons of excitement run through my veins. without breaking the kiss I gently turn so that Maddy is beneath me. I feel myself harden and hope that Maddy can't feel it. She is clinging to my top. One hand grasping my head closer to her. I want to touch her bare skin but I can't push her. She let's go of my shirt and slips her hand under it touching my torso. Igniting my skin wherever her hand touches. I make a low groan from my throat and I hear Maddy let out a small moan. I don't want to stop but if I carry on I won't be able to stop myself. With all my might I take my lips of Maddy's and look down at her trying to read her expression.

Mads:"why did you stop."

Me:"you know why."

Mads:" well I want to. I want to be close to you Rhydian. were together now so today is as good a day as any other day."

me:" I know mads I want to as well but not here. i want it to be special and when your back home for good. I think we can live with just kissing and touching for now."

Mads:" I understand what your saying but wherever we do it whenever we do it, it will always be special because were doing it with each other. But I do agree with you so kissing and touching it is... Rhydian I do want you to touch me I'm just scared you won't like what you see."

Me:" mads I'm dying to touch and see you. And your right I won't like what I see because I am going to LOVE what I see because I love you. The only reason I haven't touched you yet is coz I don't wanna scare you off."

Mads:" touch me then Rhydian. I want you to. So much."

She took my hand and placed it under her shirt. I rested it on her waist. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I lent down and started kissing her again. My hands wandering as hers were back beneath my shirt. My hands travelled upwards towards her breasts. She had taken of her bra. Her breasts fit my hands perfectly. I slowly kneaded them and she moaned loudly into my mouth her nails scraping my back out of pleasure. Even though I didn't want to I knew we should stop. I didn't want the others to hear us. Maddy understood without me saying anything to her.

we lay back down but kept our hands beneath each other's tops. It was too cold to take our tops off. Maddy rested her head on my chest again.

Me:"goodnight mads. I love you."I say kissing her head.

Mads:"goodnight Rhydian. I love you too." She places a kiss where my heart is and that is how we fall asleep.

someone is calling mine and Maddy's name and I am being shaken. I slowly open my eyes to see Shan looming over us. I look to my side and see Maddy sleepily open her eyes to. She is still in my arms. It's a good thing the blanket is covering us because our legs are still entwined and our hands beneath the others top.

Me:"Shan what time is it?"

Shan:"it's half four but we have to pack and Maddy has to be back before 6. I'm giving you both 10 minutes to get out of the tent." Then she gets up and leaves. I look down at Maddy and smile.

Me:"morning gorgeous."

Mads:"morning back handsome." I grin and lean down and peck Maddy's lips.

Mads:"Rhydian I haven't brushed my teeth."

Me:" I don't care. Now come on let's get up before Shannon comes back and kills us." We both get up and as I start packing everything up Maddy quickly changes. Were out in exactly 8 minutes. When we got out Shan tom and Bryn had already packed up everything else all that was left to do was put the tent away and the stuff me and mads had bought out of our compartment. Me and tom started pulling the tent apart as mads helped Shan pack the rest of the stuff. As there was no food or convertible barbecue to carry the bags were considerably lighter. By 5 we had set of towards the wild pack. At quarter past 5 i told Bryn and Maddy to run ahead and that we would see them later. I gave Maddy a very brief kiss and told her id miss her until I saw her again. We told each other we loved each other and then her and Bryn ran off. Me tom and Shan followed at a much slower pace. the pain in my heart was back. How was it possible that I couldn't be without her for even a moment. I knew the answer. It's because we loved each other. We were bound. We were soul mates...

**please don't hate me. Look I made it a very long chapter with lots of Maddian. I really hope you all enjoy it. And make sure to leave me your comments. I love you all byeeee... xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys I'm back. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. I hope you like this one to. **

Maddy's POV

me and Bryn ran and ran and ran as fast as we could. The closer we got the more the pain in my heart increased but I didn't care. All I cared about was Rhydian. After 20 minutes of running we were in the familiar woods of stoneybridge. My heart started racing. Shivers of excitement running through my veins. Goose pimples forming on my arms. I could smell him. My love. My Rhydian. Within 10 seconds we found each other. I forgot about everything. All I could see and think was Rhydian. He took me in his arms and his lips found mine. Tears were streaming down our faces. He was kissing me like his life depended on it and I kissed him back with just as much passion. This kiss wasn't like our first one. This kiss meant more. This kiss meant so much more. Rhydian's tongue brushed my lips which instantly parted to let his tongue enter my mouth. Then my own tongue was being pushed into his mouth. He tasted so good. I felt warmth envelope me. One of his hands was holding my face the other around my waist holding me as close to him as possible. My hands were wrapped Around his head holding his face closer to mine. My eyes blissfully closed oblivious to the world. I was united with my mate. I think I heard Bryn telling us to get a room but I was too absorbed into this kiss to notice too absorbed into Rhydian.

All of a sudden Rhydian broke away from me to realise that Bryn was also here. They greeted each other and then tom and Shan turned up.

Tom/Shan:"MADDY! BRYN!"

Tom:"so that's where you got to." Tom says looking at Rhydian.

Rhydian looks back at me and says "surprise."

I grin at him before launching myself at tom and Shan almost knocking them over. And soon but not soon enough I am back where I belong. Back in Rhydian's arms, by his side. He smiles down at me and I smile back at him. He leans down towards me and I lift my face closer to his becoming lost in his deep ocean blue eyes. As our lips are about to touch.

Bryn:"meat! I smell food."

Me and Rhydian quickly move our faces away but he keeps his arm around me.

Shan:"I just made burgers. Come on."

Shan tom and Bryn walked ahead. I was about to start walking but Rhydian took my arm and stopped me. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his forehead against mine our noses slightly rubbing. "I love you" he whispered. I whispered back "I love you too."

He leant closer to me and softly pecked my lips. He let his lips linger near mine for a few more seconds before pulling away and saying "come on." He put him arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I couldn't help but notice he was the perfect size for me. We fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

Me:"Rhydian..."

Rhds:"yeah mads?"

Me:"Rhydian I need to talk to you. I have so much to tell you and I know you won't like it but we still have to talk about it."

Rhydian stopped and turned to face me. He grasped my chin with his forefinger and thumb. He tilted my head up and I found myself staring into his eyes again. Those deep oceans of bluey grey filled with love and passion and fear and so many emotions it was hard to name them all. I felt like he could see straight through me.

Rhyds:"you sure know how to ruin a moment Maddy." He smirked at me. I felt myself blush. As he kissed me again he whispered against my lips "loving the blush mads." I blushed even deeper as he pulled away.

Rhyds:"come on. They're gonna start wondering were we are." He took my hand and we walked back.

As we arrived tom, Shan and Bryn were already sat with blankets around their shoulders. Bryn was already halfway through his first burger. Tom and Shan were waiting for us. Rhydian put a blanket around us as I grabbed our burgers. I couldn't help but think that I didn't have enough time with Rhydian. How would I be able to leave him again. If only he could come with us again. Even as I hopes for that I knew he couldn't and he wouldn't because my safety was everything to him. What if he came for the weekend. Then I remembered Jana. She wouldn't let us be together. Urghhh I need to stop thinking. Rhydian spoke up.

For the next hour and a half or so we discussed what we would do so that I could come back to stoneybridge. Rhydian had burnt whitewoods iPad so that she only had papers anyone can fake. Shan had started to look for websites where the papers could be faked from tom even thought of how I could still carry on with school. It was all happening so fast yet I knew that all this would take time. And I didn't know how much time that was exactly. I just hope it wasn't too long. Then Bryn came up with an idea so that we could stay together for the weekend. But he mentioned Jana being evil. I glared at him. I knew it wasn't his fault but still. He apologised as 3 angry faces turned towards me expecting an explanation. I look down at my knotted fingers unable to say anything. How should I start. Rhydian put one hand over both of mine and another wrapped around my shoulders. I hid my face in his chest. He told me not to worry and just to tell them. I shivered and he pulled me into his lap with his arms securely around me. Everyone looked at us.

Me:"Jana threatened me..."

I told them. I told them everything that happened since I stepped foot into the wild pack. About how Jana had told her to stay away from Rhydian because she loved him and how she would hurt her friends and family if she didnt stay away. Rhydian gagged at all the part of Jana loving him and he tightened his hold on me. This made me feel guilty. How could I have doubted him? Bryn filled in the parts that him and Cerri knew about. By the time me and Bryn had finished telling them everything I was sobbing into Rhydian's top. I could feel his anger and I could tell he was trying to hold back his wolf by how tightly he was holding on to me. Tom, Shan and Bryn were seething. Rhydian was stroking my hair trying to calm me down and it worked. I slowly stopped crying.

Rhydian:"that fucking devious bitch. I can't believe we trusted her. After everything we did for her. After everything Maddy did for her. And how dare she treat mum and Bryn like that." He looks down at me. "Mads you didn't believe her did you?" As he says this his eyes turn yellow. He has a pained expression on his face and he's holding his breath. I can't tell him yet not here in front of everyone that I did almost believe her so I just shake my head. "No I didn't believe her." He calms instantly and I feel guilty again.

Shan:" mads don't you dare listen to her ok. Look we all know the truth now so we will stick together. She won't be able to hurt us ok? There are eight of us and only one of her."

Tom:"right I think we should go bed now. Maddy and Rhydian can share one compartment and Bryn you can share with me and Shan. We have all got to leave early in the morning. Maddy you will go home first with Bryn. Me, Rhyds and Shan will stay outside the border until just after sunrise and then we will cross over it. If anyone asks we missed you so decided to spend the weekend with you and Rhydian said we could come with him. Also Rhydian wanted to see his mum and Bryn. So we will carry on this discussion tomorrow. Nothing and no one will keep you and Rhydian apart now and I'm gonna make sure of that."

I had tears in my eyes. Rhydian just looked at tom shocked. I don't think he really notices as he's up and folding the blankets he was using. The rest of us also got up and did the same. Non of us had the guts to go against tom but then non of us wanted to either as we all wanted to do as he had said. The barbecue had fizzled out. We put all the stuff in the middle compartment. As we were about to go our separate ways Bryn handed me Rhydian's sketch book. When had he got this. I looked at him and he just gave me a look that said I did what I thought was best. Rhydian was looking at both of us confused. I just nodded at Bryn before taking Rhydian's hand and leading him to our zipping the doors shut we all wished each other goodnight. I went and sat on the sleeping bags as Rhydian zipped up. The sketch book was in my lap. I had taken my shoes of and put them to the side. Finally we were alone. He walked towards me and sat down next to me. I'll tell him about the book in a minute. I needed to tell him about the Jana thing first. I hope he didn't hate me for it. He grabbed his backpack and took out one of his t-shirts and a pair of his pyjama bottoms. He handed them to me. " here you'll be more comfortable in these. Sorry but it was a last minute thing." That's the sweetest thing that someone's ever done for me. How did i ever doubt him. He cares so much for me. This makes me feel even worse. I have to get it of my chest.I took them off him and then gave him a look that said I'm not changing whilst you're here.

Rhds:"you don't honestly expect me to leave do you?"

Me:"duh! You are not watching me change."

Rhds:"why. I'm gonna see all of you one day so why not today?" He says jokingly.

Me:"OH!" I scoff "RHYDIAN NO! OUT NOW!" I says swatting his arm playfully.

Rhds:"mads I was only joking. But I am not leaving. I will turn around and close my eyes."

i am about to protest but he leans down and silences me by placing a soft kiss on my lips. "This is not up for discussion."

As he says this he turns around and closes his eyes I mutter fine under my breath Knowing full well that he can hear me. As much as I would like me and Rhydian to become one and see all of him I don't want to make love yet. I want it to be special and when i am back for good. A few moments later I cough slightly so Rhydian knows I'm done. He turns around. I am stood practically drowning in his clothes. He laugh and I scowl at him.

rhds:"mads you look so cute. Just stand there. I have to take a picture of this."

Me:"no Rhydian. You are not taking a picture of me. You know I don't like having my picture taken."

Rhds:" please Maddy. For me. It would make me really happy." he say pulling his sad face and his best puppy dog eyes look which he know I can't resist.

Me:"fine." I smirk. "As long as I can take one of you."

Rhyds:"but..." I cut him off and walk towards him.

Me:"deal or no deal?" I ask as I spit on my palm and holds my hand out for him to shake. He smirks remembering I did that to the 3 K's on his first day. They refused but he spits on his palm and shakes my hand. "Deal."

This is one thing I love about rhydian. I can be myself around him. Ie not a girly girl because I hate being girly. And he just accepts me. He loves me for who I am and he doesn't try to change me. He gets his phone and takes a picture of Me. And I do the same. He's in his tracky bottoms and a t-shirt so he should be fine in that. We sit back down and he puts his arm around me as I rest my head against the crook of his arm.

Rhds:" Maddy what was that book that Bryn gave you?" He asks me. I pick my head up and pass him the book. he takes his arm from around my shoulders and flips through the book. It's all the pictures he drew of me and him when he was living in the wild. I saw his confused face and I could hear him think where did I get the book from. So I answer him.

Me:"Bryn took it after you left the room and hid it. He told me everything he heard you say and how you were whilst you were living in the wild...Rhydian" I say taking the book of him and holding his hands in my own. We look in to each other's eyes.

Me:"ermmm... Look I'm just gonna say it ok. But just promise me you won't get angry and you won't hate me ok?"

Rhds:" well Maddy what is it. What are you not telling me. I won't get angry and I could never hate you just tell me please."

Me:" well when we got to Jana's pack me and Bryn had this talk and he showed me the book. I was so happy that you loved me like I loved you. And then with everything Bryn told me it was like reassurance that you did love me. But then when Jana said everything that she did I realised it was true. I mean the fact that she is prettier than me. I mean look at her. She's stunning and I'm ... We'll I'm just plain, old, frumpy, short me. She has such nice hair and mines just boring and she's beautiful and I'm not. That just confused me on how you could love me when you could have any girl you want. When you could have Jana or the three K's. I mean why would you love me. Your so handsome and well I'm not. But then when I thought back to the book and my talk with Bryn I knew that you did love me I just didn't know why which is why I was confused."

Me and Rhydian were still looking into each other's eyes. he looked so hurt. In that moment I hated myself knowing I was the cause for that look."Rhydian I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Rhds:"Mads I told you I could never hate you. I'm just hurt by the fact you didn't take my words as reassurance. I told you I loved you and that should have been enough. But weirdly enough I'm glad Bryn showed you the book and told you whatever he did because at least now you won't doubt me and you know how much I love you. As far as Jana is concerned I have never liked her. I only took her in as a friend because I thought she was one of us. I was obviously wrong because she is pure evil. Why would I want Jana or the 3 K's they are just fake and heartless. I love you because you have such a good heart. You will do anything for anyone. And who said you are frumpy and short or all those things you said because whoever did is seriously blind and need their eyes testing. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Mads your gorgeous. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean I can't. And I love your height it makes you all the more perfect for me. I hate girls who are as tall as me or taller than me. I used to think what you would ever see in me when you could have anyone you wanted. Jana is nothing compared to you. You remember the saying to be beautiful on the outside you need to be beautiful from the inside. Jana's insides are rotten and so is her outside. She has a too large nose and her mouth is like plug hole. You have a cute little nose and your mouth fits perfectly with mine." I smile at Maddy. "I love you mads it has only ever been you and will only ever be you."

Bu the time he's done we are both in tears.

Me:"I'm sorry Rhydian for doubting you. I love you. It has only ever been you and will only ever be you. I promise I won't doubt you again. Nothing will come between us now."

He kisses my lips and wipes away my tears as I wipe away his.

Rhds:"please don't cry mads. I hate it when you cry. It's like daggers being stabbed into my heart... Come on let's lie down."

He puts the book on the floor and picks up the sleeping bags and blankets. We both lie down and he wraps us both up. He pulls me towards himself and puts his arm under my head. I rest my head on his chest.

Me: "I love you Rhydian."

Rhyds:"I love you too mads."

I lift my head up and lean over him slightly. He places his hand on my cheek and strokes my face with his thumb. I push one of my legs between his and we entwine our legs. I lean closer to him and just as my lips are about to touch his our eyes flutter close. Our breaths intermingling. Then our lips touch and frissons of excitement run through my veins. without breaking the kiss he gently turns so that I am beneath him. I feel him harden but he moves slightly. I don't think he wants me to know. But it's too late. Desire has exploded inside me. I am clinging to his top. One hand grasping his head closer to Me. I want to touch his bare skin. So I let go of his shirt and slip my hand under his top touching his torso. I don't care where we are any more. I want Rhydian. His torso is so defined. I can feel his muscles ripple beneath my hands as he tries to stop himself from touching me. I can feel his makes a low groan from his throat and I let out a small moan of pleasure. I don't want to stop I know if we carry on we won't be able to stop and we will end up doing it but at the moment I couldn't care less. But then Rhydian takes his lips of mine and look down at me trying to read my expression, I think. His eyes are clouded with passion and I'm sure mine are the same.

Me:"why did you stop."

Rhyds:"you know why."

Me:" well I want to. I want to be close to you Rhydian. were together now so today is as good a day as any other day." I say. Doesn't he want this like I do. Did I feel wrong? I just felt how much he wanted to make love to me? This confuses me.

Rhyds:"I know mads I want to as well but not here. i want it to be special and when your back home for good. I think we can live with just kissing and touching for now." He says truthfully.

Me:" I understand what your saying but wherever we do it whenever we do it, it will always be special because were doing it with each other. But I do agree with you so kissing and touching it is... Rhydian I do want you to touch me I'm just scared you won't like what you see." I have finally voiced my fear to him. I understand him completely.

Rhyds:" mads I'm dying to touch and see you. And your right I won't like what I see because I am going to LOVE what I see because I love you. The only reason I haven't touched you yet is coz I don't wanna scare you off." He says sincerely.

Me:" touch me then Rhydian. I want you to. So much."

I take his hand and placed it under my shirt. He rests his hand on my waist. my skin come alive where his hand his resting. I feel a burning desire course through my body. He leant down and started kissing me again. His hands wandering as mine went back beneath his shirt. His hands travelled upwards towards my breasts. I had taken of my bra. my breasts fit his hands perfectly. he slowly kneaded them and i moaned loudly into his mouth my nails scraping his back out of pleasure. Even though I know we didn't want to we knew we should stop. We didn't want the others to hear us.

we lay back down but kept our hands beneath each other's tops. It was too cold to take our tops off. I rested my head on Rhydian's chest again.

Rhyds:"goodnight mads. I love you."He saya kissing my head.

Me:"goodnight Rhydian. I love you too." I place a kiss where his heart is and that is how we fall asleep.

someone is calling mine and Rhydian's name. I slowly open my eyes to see Shan looming over us. I look to my side and see Rhydian looking down at me. I am still in his arms. It's a good thing the blanket is covering us because our legs are still entwined and our hands beneath the others top.

Rhyds:"Shan what time is it?"

Shan:"it's half four but we have to pack and Maddy has to be back before 6. I'm giving you both 10 minutes to get out of the tent." Then she gets up and leaves. rhydian looks down at me and smiles again.

Rhyds:"morning gorgeous."

Me:"morning back handsome." He grins and leans down and peck my lips.

Me:"Rhydian I haven't brushed my teeth."

Rhyds:" I don't care. Now come on let's get up before Shannon comes back and kills us." We both get up and as rhydian starts packing everything up I quickly change. Were out in exactly 8 minutes. When we got out Shan tom and Bryn had already packed up everything else all that was left to do was put the tent away and the stuff me and rhdian had bought out of our compartment. Rhydian and tom started pulling the tent apart as I helped Shan pack the rest of the stuff. By 5 we had set of towards the wild pack. At quarter past 5 Rhydian told Bryn and I to run ahead and that we would see them later. He gave me a very brief kiss and told me he'd miss me until he saw me again. We told each other we loved each other and then me and Bryn ran off. Rhydian tom and Shan followed at a much slower pace. the pain in my heart was back. How was it possible that I couldn't be without him for even a moment. I knew the answer. It's because we loved each other. We were bound. We were soul mates...

**Ok sorry guys. I was going to make this chapter Maddian versus Jana but instead it ended up as the precious chapter but in Maddy's POV. So I thought I would post this separately. I'm having a bit of trouble with the Maddian vs Jana part but I'm nearly there so you should have it soon. I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter :( please leave a review for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ok I know I'm a really bad person for updating so late and this chapter isn't as long as normal but my whole book got ruined and is unreadable. I still have all te ideas but I had to write from memory and obviously I couldbt remember everything so it took me quite a while but you have a chapter so smile. I really hope you enjoy it and I'm working on the next one xxx I love you all**

Maddy's POV

Me and Bryn ran full out. We were back at the wild pack by half 5. Nobody seemed to be awake yet and nothing looked or felt suspicious. It seemed that our secret escape was going to stay a secret after all. Thank goodness. We quickly snuck back into the den. Mam, dad and Cerri were all in there fast asleep or so I thought because as soon as me and Bryn entered they quickly got up. Cerri rushed towards us and smiled. She wiped my face. I hadn't even realised that I had been crying. She gave me and bryn, both a quick hug.

Cerri:"are you both ok? How's Rhydian?"

Bryn:"mum were fine. Rhydian is fine to. In fact they are on their way here."

Mam:"whose 'they' Bryn?" Mam asks.

Bryn:"Shannon and tom with Rhydian. We made a plan last night. When they reach the border they are going to wait a while before coming in. They're staying for the weekend."

Dad:"this should be good." Mam swats him playfully and gives him a stop it now look.

Cerri:"Maddy are you ok?"

Me:"yeah. I'm...I'm...I'm fine. I just...I'm just scared?"

Mam:"scared of what pet? Were all together now and Rhydian will be here soon."

Me:"I know mam but I know what Rhydian's like. And now because he knows the truth about Jana he will purposefully stay with me the whole time and I don't want any of you or tom and Shan to get hurt because me and Rhydian are together."

Dad:"Maddy listen to me. Rhydian is a clever boy. He would never put any of his pack or family in danger. Tom and Shan are family. He wouldn't do that to them. And as far as Jana is concerned she may be stupid but she is cunning. She won't attack when there are so many of us around. So all we have to do is make sure tom and Shan are surrounded by people all the time. And she can't hurt us. She may be an alpha but she's not as strong as a fully grown alpha male and two fully grown alpha females." He says looking towards mam and Cerri.

Cerri:"he is right Maddy. So stop worrying now ok." She gently puts my hair behind my ear. "Come let's all get some sleep whils we still can. It's going to be a very interesting day."

Bryn climbed onto the top bunk as I slipped into the bottom one. Mam, dad and Cerri had made beds on the floor so they lay back down on them. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Instead when I closed my eyes I saw Rhydian's face. So instead of trying to go to sleep I tried talking to Rhydian instead. Through my mind like we did before.

The conversation between mads and Rhyds through their minds.

Me:"hi Rhydian"

Rhyds:"hey mads. Are you ok? Have you got back to the pack?"

Me:"I'm ok. We just got her like 10-15 minutes ago. Where about are you?"

R:"were only halfway there. Poor tom and Shan are shattered. They are trying to walk as fast as they can. I'm even carrying everything to make it easier for them. But they are humans at the end of the day."

M:"awwwwwww poor things. I think we should get them gym memberships so at least they can keep up with us a bit better than they can now. When will you get here?"

R:*laughs* "that's funny mads but I have to admit its a pretty good idea. Well it's nearly six now so I say we should be there about 7 half 7. I'm gonna let tom and Shan sit for 10 minutes. At this rate though we won't have to wait outside the border. If I didn't have these bags I would carry them both and be there in less than half an hour."

M:I laugh at this. "I can't wait yo see you. I miss you so much already. Your mam told us to rest up so were all lying down but I can't sleep."

R:"I can't wait to see you either. I miss you more. Lucky you that you get to rest. Why can't you sleep?"

M:"I think you know why I can't sleep Rhydian."

R:"I really don't Maddy. Tell me please." I can imagine him pouting whilst saying this." M:"oh Rhydian for being a little genius you really are obtuse aren't you?"

R:"me. Obtuse. No way. I just want to hear you say it."

M:"say what Rhydian?" I ask getting him back.

R: He laughs. "Ok you got me. I want to hear you say that you can't sleep because I am not there." I smile.

M:"I can't sleep because your not here."

R:"do you mean it mads or are you just saying it because you knew that, that is what I wanted to hear?" He sounds afraid.

M:"of course I mean it Rhydian. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I hate being without you. I love you."

R:"I love you to mads it's just I still think in dreaming. Anyways try to go to sleep now. I'll be with you soon... Bye Maddy. I love you."

M:"ok bossy boots. Bye. I love you too."

Back in the real world.

I either must have passed out or I actually fell asleep. That to a deep one. As the next thing I knew was that I was being violently shaken.

Dad:"Maddy!"

Me:"huh... What." My eyes open slowly and dad gently lays me down again.

Mam:"oh. Thank goodness. Maddy are you ok pet? You gave us quite a scare. You weren't waking up."

Me:"what time is it? Sorry I didn't know."

Mam:"it's about 5 past 7. Jana wants us out in 15 minutes."

With that mam and dad go into the big hut that is attached to the bedrooms, which is a smaller hut. Bryn comes upto me.

Bryn:"you used ansion again didn't you? You must have used it more than normal that's why you passed out. You still have to get used to it."

Me:"how did you know?"

Bryn just shrugs indicating that this is the end of the topic. "Come on." He says. I get up and make my bed. Then we both walk into the living hut. Mam dad and Cerri are already sat. Me and Bryn sit to. Our food is already waiting for us. Raw meat. Great. I pick at it. I prefer cooked.

Mam:"you have to get used to it mads. Now eat up. Your gonna need your strength."

I reluctantly eat the meat then we all head out. Outside everone is gathered in a large group. Bey explains that this happens every morning as this is when Jana gives everyone their jobs for the day. I wonder what mine will be. We wait around for a couple of minutes. I feel my heart beat quicken. Rhydian is close I can feel it. Jana comes and steps onto a rock so she is taller than us all. She is staking her claim as our superior. Letting everyone know that she is the leader the alpha of the pack.

She began giving everyone their duties for the day. She hadn't got got to me yet when suddenly she stopped and sniffed the air. The rest of the pack did the same including me. Rhydian was here I could feel it. Someone shouted "one wolfblood and two cahlweirers. What are cahlweirers doing on our territory?"

Bryn:"Rhydian!" And he ran. Jana called after him but he carried in running.

We all just stood there. A few seconds later we saw Bryn, Rhydian, Shannon and Tom running towards us. Some of the pack elders started to growl but Cerri explained to them that they were protectors. This confused me but I didn't have the chance to dwell on it for too long as Bryn, Rhydian, Shan and tom had reached us. Everyone knew Rhydian from when he had come here so they all moved forward to greet him and he introduced them to Shan and tom. I wanted to move to but I caught a glimpse of Jana and stayed put. No matter what anyone said i was still scared. I looked up and saw Rhydian looking at me. Our eyes locked. I felt butterflies in my tummy. My legs turned to jelly and my heart started racing. How was it that we had been friends for almost 3 years and he still had this effect in me. He tried walking towards me, through the large group of people. As there were so many people it was a little hard. Without breaking eye contact with me he said.

Rhyds:"can I get through please. I still have to meet my girlfriend." everyone parts and he comes towards me. I break contact with him and see Jana's eyes flash yellow. Oh what is he doing. As he reaches me he encircles me in his arms.

Rhyds:"hey girlfriend." He smirks at me knowingly. I scowl at him.

Me:"Rhydian what are you doing?"

Rhyds:"letting the world know you are mine and I am yours."

Me:"Rhydian that's not what I meant. Jana..." He cut me off.

Rhyds:"don't worry mads. And before I could say another word his lips found mine and he was kissing me. All my fears melting away until once more I was oblivious to the world. I love that he could do this to me. Make me forget everything. Just as we were about to deepen the kiss we heard Jana cough. We broke apart but Rhydian kept his arms around me. He just moved me so I was standing in front of him and he had his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I could see Jana was fuming. I tried to get out of Rhydian's hold but he just tightened his arms. He could tell I was panicking.

Rhyds:"hello Jana." He said with disinterest as he kissed my temple calming me instantly. I stopped trying to break free and relaxed a little against his back. There was nothing I could do. I looked around and saw that the whole pack were surrounding Shan and tom asking them questions.

Jana:"hi Rhydian. So how long have you and Maddy been together?" I can almost see her gag but she holds herself.

Rhyds:"well we've been together forever. It just took us long to realise it. Too long. But we have realised now so everything's ok." I look up at him to see him looking down at me. Even in this awkward situation I can't help but smile at him. He smiles back before softly pecking my lips. He looks up and then turns to Jana.

Rhyds:"sooooooooo Jana how is being an alpha treating you?"

Jana:"it's soooo cool. I get to boss people around and tell them what to do. And I can punish anyone who annoys me or goes against me. And I get the biggest house all to myself." She says happily. "So how come you turned up all of a sudden and that to with Shan and tom?"

Rhyds:"well I missed Maddy and so did Shan and tom, and so I thought I'd bring them with me. I thought it would be nice for them to see how life is like in the wild so they feel special and more part of things. I figured you'd be ok with that. So are you?"

Jana:"of course I'm ok with it. So did you miss me?"

I feel Rhydian tense behind me as his arms tighten around my waist. I know he doesnt want to answer because Jana will get pissed of. Luckily he doesn't have to as just then Shan and tom are with us. Shan tries to pull me away from Rhydian to give me a hug but Rhydian doesn't let go of me. Shan rolls her eyes and then hugs us both. Tom joins in and it ends up in a group hug but I'm kind of stuck in the middle. I can see Jana stood there awkwardly and even after everything she has done I still feel sorry for her and tell her to join in the hug. Shan and tom pull her in between them. I know it's so she's not near Rhydian. I love tom and Shan so much. And I smile to myself.

Cerri:"ok you guys can do your hugging out later. Jana you have to finish giving out chores."

Jana:"I know what I have to do. You don't tell me what I need to do!" She snaps at cerri. We all look at her shocked. "I mean that's fine. Thank you for reminding me."

We walk up to the rest of the pack. Jana gets back on her rock. Mam dad and Cerri are in one group to go hunting. Bryn is to collect dry wood and others are told to clean or to go around the border of the territory to mark the scents again and make sure there are no intruders. Then Jana comes to me.

Jana:"Maddy. Hmmmmm what should we do with you? How about hunting."

Me:"but Jana I've never hunted before... I don't know how..." Jana cuts me of.

Jana:"no better time to learn Maddy. You learn better by doing."

Cerri:"but Jana she could get seriously hurt you can't..." jana stops Cerri by glaring at her and flashing her eyes.

Jana:"how dare you question you're alpha!" She snarls. Everyone is silent before Rhydian speaks up.

Rhyds:"don't worry mum. I'll go with Maddy. I can teach her how to do it and I'll make sure to take care of her."

Jana:"no Rhydian. Erm someone else can go with her. You must be tired. You can come back to my place and rest."

Rhyds:"no thanks Jana I'm fine. You've already given everyone a job. Plus I'll get to spend more time with my girl." He says grinning at me.

Jana:"fine." She says gritting her teeth before stalking off.

Jana's POV

After Maddy left my place I was a lot calmer because I knew she would do anything to protect her family and friends. She was so stupid. I would put myself first. Friends and family were good for nothing. All they did was hold you back. With this thought I fell asleep. At 7am I go around the huts and tell everyone I want them around my rock in 20 minutes yo give out the chores for the day. Then I go back to my own place. At 25 past 7 I reach the pack who are all stood waiting for me. It feels great having people wait on me hand and foot. I climb my rock to show that I am alpha. Leader of the pack. That my status is higher than theirs. As I'm giving out the jobs I stop as I can smell another wolfblood and two humans. An elder of the pack mentions this out loud. Who could it be. How can there be humans here? Just then Bryn shouts Rhydian and runs off. I call after him but he doesn't listen and carries on running. how dare he. I'll punish him for this.

A few seconds later i see Rhydian tom Shan and Bryn approach us. Everyone goes to meet Rhydian as they recognise him and he introduces everyone to tom and Shan. How could he bring them here. He didn't ask me. We'll if were gonna be together I will have to accept his friends for now. I will think of something later to make him leave them. I got of my rock and stood near it. I looked over at Maddy. I could see she was itching to greet Rhydian but after she saw me she just stayed rooted to her spot. Yes at least i knew she wasn't going to go against me. But then I saw Rhydian and Maddy's eyes lock on each other. He walked to her and they whispered something before he kissed her. This made my blood boil. he should be kissing me. How dare Maddy do this. I walked up to them and coughed. They broke apart. But Rhydian kept his arms around Maddy's waist and moved her so she was stood in front of him and he rested his chin on her shoulder. What was up with him? He was supposed to be in love with me. Maddy gets kisses and I didn't even get a hand shake never mind a hug. How long did he want us to hide our feelings for each other? I saw Maddy trying to loosen Rhydian's grip on her but he tightened it instead. I don't care that she was trying to move away from him I was still going to blame her for everything.

Rhyds:"hello Jana." He said with disinterest as he kissed Maddy's temple. I saw her stop trying to break free and relax a little against his back. There was nothing I could do. I looked around and saw that the whole pack were surrounding Shan and tom asking them questions. But inside I was fuming. I got right to the point by asking.

Me:"hi Rhydian. So how long have you and Maddy been together?" I gag but I manage to hold myself.

Rhyds:"well we've been together forever. It just took us long to realise it. Too long. But we have realised now so everything's ok." Maddy looks up at him to see him looking down at Her. She smiles at him And He smiles back before softly pecking her lips. He looks up and then turns to me.

Rhyds:"sooooooooo Jana how is being an alpha treating you?"

Me:"it's soooo cool. I get to boss people around and tell them what to do. And I can punish anyone who annoys me or goes against me. And I get the biggest house all to myself." i says happily. "So how come you turned up all of a sudden and that to with Shan and tom?"

Rhyds:"well I missed Maddy and so did Shan and tom, and so I thought I'd bring them with me. I thought it would be nice for them to see how life is like in the wild so they feel special and more part of things. I figured you'd be ok with that. So are you?"

Me:"of course I'm ok with it. So did you miss me?"

I can see Rhydian tense up and his arms tighten around Maddy. Why is he being like this. Doesn't he see we don't have to pretend or hide our feelings any more. I'm about to say something when Shan and tom turn up. Shan tries to pull maddy away from Rhydian to give her a hug I think but Rhydian doesn't let go of her. Shan rolls her eyes and then hugs them both. Tom joins in and it ends up in a group hug but with Maddy stuck in the middle. I stood there awkwardly and surprisingly Maddy tells me to join in the hug. Shan and tom pull me in between them. I don't understand. I've threatened Maddy yet she's still including me in her friends. She is a nice person right? NO! She's not. We'll she might be but unfortunately she likes Rhydian and he's mine so unlucky for her but she is caught up in this. If I have to hurt her I will. If she listens to me then she will be safe

Cerri:"ok you guys can do your hugging out later. Jana you have to finish giving out chores."

Me:"I know what I have to do. You don't tell me what I need to do!" I snap at cerri. They all look at me shocked But at the moment I couldn't care less. I was sick of cerri's bullshit. Who did she think she was. Then I remembered she's Rhydian's mum and he was stood right here so I quickly added "I mean that's fine. Thank you for reminding me."

we walked up to the rest of the pack and I get back on my rock. emma Daniel and Cerri are one hunting group. Bryn is to collect dry wood and others are told to clean or to go around the border of the territory to mark the scents again and make sure there are no intruders. Then I come to maddy.

Me:"Maddy. Hmmmmm what should we do with you? How about hunting."

Maddy:"but Jana I've never hunted before... I don't know how..." Jana cuts me of.

Me:"no better time to learn Maddy. You learn better by doing."

Cerri:"but Jana she could get seriously hurt you can't..." jana stops Cerri by glaring at her and flashing her eyes.

Me:"how dare you question you're alpha!" I snarl. Now I'm really pissed of at her. Why is she acting up informer of Rhydian. Why is she making this harder for me. I only want Rhydian not the package that comes with him. Everyone is silent before Rhydian speaks up.

Rhyds:"don't worry mum. I'll go with Maddy. I can teach her how to do it and I'll make sure to take care of her."

Me:"no Rhydian. Erm someone else can go with her. You must be tired. You can come back to my place and rest."

Rhyds:"no thanks Jana I'm fine. You've already given everyone a job. Plus I'll get to spend more time with my girl." He says grinning at me.

Me:"fine." i say gritting my teeth before stalking off. I cant believe I just did that. I made it easier for them to be together. And I have no one to blame but myself. How can I blame Maddy for this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys back with chapter 7. BTW I have a new fan fiction called Maddian one shots. If you guys don't mind maybe you can check it out?**

Rhydian's POV

me and Maddy ran of to hunt. Finally some alone time. Even though we had work to do. I knew it would be fun trying to teach Maddy how to hunt, even though I hated hunting and I knew Maddy would to but at the end of the day we did have to survive and bit wasn't our faults that we were the way that we were. Not that I was complaining.

We were racing each other again. It felt so good. It made me forget about everything that had happened. I was running slower than normal letting Maddy win but for some reason at this moment I didn't want to be racing her. I wanted her to walk by my side. Maybe because I knew I wouldn't see her for the whole week after this weekend. I shook my head. Don't think of that right now I told myself. I quickly caught up to Maddy and grabbed her from behind. I misjudged the grab and we both ended up tumbling to the ground. I ended up practically lying under her. Before we even had a chance to realise what had happened our eyes locked and we became lost in each other. I was leaning towards her about to kiss her when we heard rustling. Maddy pushed at my torso and I scrambled of her. We quickly stood up and I gripped hold of Maddy against me whilst frantically looking around to see where the noise came from. My eyes turned yellow an I heard myself growl.

Bryn:"Rhydian calm down it's only me." Bryn said as he showed himself arms filled with logs.

Rhyds:"sorry. I just... Well... I thought..." I stuttered as I loosened my hold on Maddy. God I was really protective of her but then again why shouldn't I be.? People had tried to take her away from me enough times.

Bryn:"it's ok I understand." With that Bryn started walking back to camp and me and mads carries on until we reached the open we got there I told Maddy to stop and began to explain how to hunt.

Me:" right so when were hunting the first thing you have to do is figure out who your prey is. Then you have to separate the young old and sick into one group as they will be the easiest to kill. Then you have to see if it's a late animal or a small one. If it's a large one then you should never try to kill it alone there should always be another person with you. If it's small then it's ok to donor yourself. Another thing is that if the animal is in a herd you have to keep chasing the herd until they all separate so it's easier to catch an animal. I know it a lot to take in mads but trust me it will come naturally." I say as I look at her. She nods.

Mads:"I trust you Rhydian it's just the thought of killing an animal is kind of frightening. I don't want to." I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I lifted her chin so we were once again gazing into each others eyes.

Me:"I know what you mean Maddy. I was like that too at first but the thing is we do have to survive and unfortunately this is the way we have to do it. It's not pur fault and it's something we can't change."

mads:"I know." I kiss her softly and them let her go.

Me:"we can transform here then just follow my lead ok? And don't worry I'm here with you. I'll take care of you." I say with a wink remembering the first time I told her I would take care of her when we were on Linda's farm on her first transformation. She smiles at me and then we transform holding hands. Maddy transforms first and then I transform Just like always. As soon as I had transformed Maddy nuzzled my neck and I nuzzled her back. After a few minutes of nuzzling I started running and Maddy followed. We ran for about half an hour before we spotted moose tracks. I sniffed at the trackS and so did Maddy. I figured it was about another half hour away from us and it was alone. If we ran at full speed we would catch it within 15 minutes. I looked at Maddy and she nodded as if she was thinking the same as me. So we started running again stopping every 100 meters or so just to check we were going the right way. Even though we knew we were as wolves can smell there pray from 3 miles away.

We soon spotted the moose. I ran full pelt with Maddy just behind me. I locked my jaws on to its hind leg as it tried to escape. Maddy followed me and gripped the other leg. She was abut hesitant at first but I think she could see I could use the help. I helped Maddy to slow the animal down then I let go of the leg and went for it's neck to put it out whilst Maddy was still gripping it's leg stopping it from escaping. I could feel the animal shudder beneath me. I hated this part the most. Then it stopped and I felt the dead weight beneath me as both me and Maddy let go. I walked round to Maddy to see that she was lying on the floor cove ring her face with her paws. I sat in front of her and gently removed her paws. She lifted her head and looked at me her eyes filled with hurt and confusion. I shook my head at her to indicate she shouldn't feel like this. She nodded slightly before getting up. We both grasped the dead animal in our jaws and started to pull it back towards the woods. It took a lot longer as the moose was quite heavy. I felt a moment of pride for Maddy as shed done great for her first hunt. She was such a quick learner. When we finally reached the edge of the forest I let go of the moose and so did Maddy. I transformed back in to my human self. I looked towards Maddy and she was back in her human form to. I walked up to her and held her hand. i led her to a log and sat her down before sitting next to her and putting my arm around her. I made sure we weren't sat too far away from our kill as I didn't want to lose it.

Maddy rested her head in the fold of my neck. Her breath slightly tickling my skin. I kissed the top of her head.

Me:" Maddy?" I said apprehensively. "Are you ok? You did great for your first time."

mads:"I'm ok Rhydian. I just have to get used to this. And thank you I had a great teacher." She kisses my neck and I feel myself harden instantly. A groan escapes from my throat and before I know it Maddy's lips are on mine. I lift her and sit her across my knees so she is straddling me. We are kissing passionately, my tongue slipping into Maddy's mouth and hers into my mouth. I gently bite her lower lip as she sucks my upper lip. I hear her moan. And my hand slips under her top. Her hands frantically trying to open the buttons on my shirt. One of my hands slips into her hair holding her head firmly in place. I'm about to burst and if I don't stop now I probably will so with every atom of strength I have I drag my hands away from her body and my lips away from hers. She moves foreword about to kiss me again clearly as annoyed as I am, but I stop her.

Me:"no Maddy we can't. Not here and if we don't stop now we won't be able to stop after... Come. We better start heading back."

Mads:"but... Rhydian?"

me:"what Maddy?" Maddy looks down.

Mads:"I just... I don't know."

Me:"maddy I get it. Ok. We both want to but we both agreed not yet. It's not easy for me you know to stop but I know I have to. It's ok." I kiss her forehead and then lift her up before standing myself.

Mads:"it's hard for me to Rhydian."

Me:"I know it is. Come on."

I take hold of her hand and we walk over to the dead moose. We decide it will be easier to take it back in our wolf forms so we transform and start dragging it back to camp. We finally get there. Mum comes running to help us carry the moose. Then me and mads transform back to human form. All the pack gather round and praise Maddy for catching a moose on her first hunt and not even getting scratched. we all turn towards Jana.

Jana:"yeah well I caught a buffalo and I did it on my own. You had help."

I swear she can be so childish sometimes I think to myself. Nobody says anything.

Cerri:"you should both go and rest now before dinner." Me and Maddy nod and start walking to the hut. But Winnie an elder calls out to us.

Winnie:"take a quick shower first." We both nod and change direction towards the main hut. This is the only hut that has electricity and warm/hot water. There are 5 shower cubicles. On one side there is a washing machine. Next to that are two baskets. One with dirty clothes and one with clean. Every couple of days someone will come and wash the clothes together. The clean clothes are put in the other basket and everyone has to come and collect their own. Then there is a long wooden box and this contains spare clothes. I walked up to that box as I had left some clothes from when I had lived in the wild. Although then they were just thrown in the den and they were dirty. I found some of my old jeans and a top. For Maddy I found one of my jumper tops and a pair of leggings as my pants would be too big for her.

I passed her the clothes and we both went into neighbouring cubicles. I quickly stripped my clothes and got under the hot water. It felt so soothing. I shampooed my hair and scrubbed myself with some shower gel. I tried not to think of Maddy in the next cubicle to me. As I finished I grabbed the towel that was hung on a hook at the back of the door. I quickly dried my bottom half and pulled on some clean boxers and my jeans. Then I dried the top half and pulled on my top. I noticed Maddy's shower had turned of. I got out the cubicle and flung my dirty clothes and the towel into the basket.

Just then Maddy opened the door. She looked so adorable in my clothes. The largeness of them made her look so feminine. I walked up to her. Grabbed her dirty laundry and flung it in the basket. I quickly kissed her then grabbed her hand and we walked back to our own hut. We were still staying in Bryn's room so as soon as we got there we both lay down on the bottom bunk. Maddy kissed me and we both fell asleep arms and legs wrapped around each other.

*a couple of hours later*

Me and Maddy are being shook awake. I open my sleepy eyes and see Shan and tom looking down at us.

Tom:"finally bro. We've been trying to wake you for the last 10 minutes."

Me:"huh? Why?"

Tom:"dinners soon. your mum told us to come and wake you both up."

I look down and see Maddy is also awake. Her cheeks slightly tinged with pink and I know it's because our friends have seen us this way. We are spooning. Maddy back to my front. Her head resting on one arm and my other arm draped around her waist. One of her arms covering mine(the one around her waist). We'll at least they can't see that our legs are entwined.

Shan:"come on sleepy heads."

Me:"ughhhhh." I garble. Maddy gets up and then I get up.

Mads:" come on then."

We get out and walk towards the centre of camp.

Shan:"did you know the healers make this potion that helps calm wolfbloods so that they are ok around fire? its so amazing. Come on mads we'll help your mum and you two." She says looking at me and tom "I'm sure Daniel and Alex can use a hand." Alex is another henchman. I look towards Maddy not wanting to leave her.

Tom:"I'm sure you'll be fine without her for an hour. Come on bro I'll take care of you."

Shan:"and I'll take care of Maddy don't worry."

Mads:"I can take care of myself you know. I'm not a cub anymore!"

Me, Shan and tom laugh at this. then me and tom walk towards dan and Alex whilst Maddy and Shan go towards Emma.

Nobody's POV

Shannon and Maddy head towards Emma. Dawn another woman around Emma's age was also there. Emma told Shan and Maddy what to do. She told them to take some of the calming potion first. Then they started cooking. Shannon was asking meme a lot of question like how did you know when the meat is cooked and safe to eat ect ect.

Emma:"Shannon do you like cooking?"

Shan:"yes I do. I've always wanted to learn but mum never has time."

Emma:"well if we ever get back home I'll make sure I have you round all the time to teach you. And Maddy can learn to." Shannon holds Emma's hands.

Shan:"you will come back mrs. S I know you will."

emma:"maybe one day." She says placing a hand on Shannon's cheek. "You know Shan your like mine and dans 2nd daughter and tom and Rhydian are like the sons we never had. We miss you guys so much."

Mads:"ok can you stop with all this emotional talk. It's making me more upset." Emma pulls both Shan and Maddy close to her And gives them a quick hug.

Emma:"don't worry pets everything will work out. Come on let's finish cooking we've got a mob to feed. Dawn just smiles at them all.

Meanwhile tom and Rhydian are with Dan and Alex. They have just learnt to de-skin an animal. They de-skinned the moose Maddy and Rhydian had caught and one of the three elks that Cerri, Dan and Emma had caught. They learnt to chop the meat properly and which parts could be eaten and which parts had to be thrown away. When they were done they carried the remainder of the meat to Emma. Rhydian and Maddy smiled at each other as Rhydian put the meat down and Maddy picked it up to put in the pot.

Dawn:"right you guys can head out. Me and Emma will finish up here there's not much left. Just pick up them two large pots between yourselves."

Maddy and Rhydian picked one up and Shan and tom picked up the other one.

They took them outside and put them near to the fire so it could stay warm. Everyone waited until the last people arrived. Winnie one of the pack elders and the head healer plated up the food for everyone and passed it around. Jana was served as soon as she stepped foreword. She was going to go back to her own place but decided against it and stayed put. Maddy, Rhydian, Shan, Bryn and tom all stood in a group chatting away happily and eating. They sat on the ground near but not too close to the fire to keep warm.

Maddy's POV

Whilst we were all stood there I saw Jana standing on her own. I felt bad for her. Why did she have to be like this for?

Me:"I'm just coming."

Rhyds:"where are you going?"

Me:"nowhere I'm just coming." I start to stand but Rhydian grabs my arm.

Rhyds:"tell me Maddy." I just look towards Jana." Just leave her mads. After everything she's done she deserves to be alone. I don't want you anywhere near her."

Tom:"he's right mads." I look towards Shannon.

Shan:"sorry but I agree with the boys."

Me:"it doesn't matter. I'm going to let her come and sit with us. And Rhydian your here aren't you so I will be fine."

I pry my arm away from Rhydian and walk over to Jana.

Jana:"what do you want?" Maybe this was a bad idea I think to myself.

Me:" I saw you standing alone I thought you might like to sit with us. Were still your friends you know."

Jana:"what's your plan Maddy smith? Do you think by you pretending to be nice to me I'm gonna let you go? Well you've got another think coming. And don't think I haven't noticed you and Rhydian. I will get you for this and Rhydian will be mine. Now I'm going to go and sit with my Rhydian and his friends who I'm going to get rid of soon and you can go find somewhere else to sit. Do you understand?" I just nod slowly trying to hold back my tears.

She pushes past me hitting my shoulder hard. I don't turn back to where the others are sat. Instead I rush back to Bryn's room, lock the door and slump onto the bed. A minute later I feel the bed dip and an arm encircles my waist. I know it's Rhydian. I quickly and discreetly as possible wipe my tears. Rhydian just pulls me closer to himself not saying anything.

Me:"Rhydian what are you doing here. I locked the door."

Rhyds:" you didn't lock the door adjoining the main hut... Maddy wats wrong? What did Jana say to you?"

Me:"nothing's wrong. She didn't say anything. I just wasn't feeling hungry anymore so I thought I would come and lie down for a bit."

Rhyds:"Maddy since when do you lie to me? Do you think I'm dumb. I know you were just crying and I know that, the bitch Jana said something to you. So you tell me what happened or I will go and ask her and you know I don't want to do that coz she'll probably lie." he turns me around so I am facing him. He lifts my head and slips his other arm under my head.

Me:"Rhydian she just just threatened me again." I start and my tears start falling again. "I told you guys she was gonna hurt you but you didn't listen. She wants you Rhydian. If she has you then everyone will be safe."

Rhyds:"what are you trying to say mads?" He chokes. I just hide my face I can't bare to look at him. "Do you want me to go to Jana. What about what me and you want. Do you not trust me to keep my family safe. To keep you safe. I love you Maddy. If she takes you away from me which I won't let happen but if she did I still wouldn't go with her. I'd still keep trying to find you or follow you. I can't be without you Maddy. So please can you just stop doing this because it's killing me." Rhydian's also crying now. Why do I keep hurting him? I'm such an idiot.

Me:"I'm so sorry Rhydian. Of course I don't want you to be with her that would kill me I just don't know what else to do. and I trust you more than I trust myself or anyone else. I trust you with my life Rhydian. You say you can't be without me well i can't be without you either. It kills being away from you. I'm sorry I keep hurting you."

Rhyds:"Maddy stop with this sorry business ok. I just want you to trust me. You promised me nothing would come between us." he kisses my head. "Come on get up. I bought the food in here." I quickly kiss his lips and the sit up as he sits up with me. Just the tom and Shan enter holding their plates in their hands.

Shan:"thought we'd join you."

I just nod at her and we all sit in a comfortable silence and finish eating. We take our dishes back outside and rinse them in the bucket of soapy suds someone has filled. As we look around everyone seems to be relaxing. Some are strolling some are just sat and the little kids are playing around. Tom runs into Bryn's room and comes back holding his football.

Tom:"who wants to play football?" He shouts.

Aaron:"what's football?" So tom explains how to play football and five minutes later he has a group of people surrounding him. Alex, Aaron, someone called Adam, and a few others. There are a couple of kids as well.

Tom:"mads, Rhydian you playing?"

Me:"I'm in." I say. Rhydian smirks at me.

Rhydian:"I think I'll just stand to the side and watch."

Tom:"Shan?"

Shan:"I think I'll just stay with Rhydian. Thanks." Tom just shrugs

tom:"fine."

The football game started. Me, tom, Bryn, Adam and Alex were on one team and Aaron stuck with the kids.

Rhydian's POV

i was stood on the sidelines watching Maddy play football. Shan was stood next to me. Her arm linked through mine and her head resting on my shoulder. My head resting on top of hers.

Shan:"you really love her don't you?" Is she talking about Maddy? I think to myself. When I don't answer she carries on. "Maddy I mean. You really love Maddy don't you?"

Me:"yh I do. Why do you ask?"

Shan:"just. You know I've known Maddy since I was a little kid. She's practically my sister. Me and tom have been through everything with her, yet I've never seen her truly happy like she is when she's around you. She has this sparkle in her eyes that I've never seen before. It's like you bring out the real her. Rhydian I'm so glad you came to stoneybridge. I'm so glad you found us and we found you."

Me:"Shan... I erm ... I don't know what to say." I'm a bit shocked. " and whats with the thank you's were family. If anyone should be thankful, it should be me. You guys saved me from a life on the run. I'm glad I make Maddy happy because she makes me happy to. I always want to see her happy and I want to keep her safe. I want to keep you all safe."

Shan:"I know Rhydian. And you are doing it." Were silent for a couple of minutes. There's something I've been wanting to talk to Shannon about. I guess I might aswell do it know.

Me:"Shan?..."

Shan:"yeah?"

Me:"Shan how are you and Harry?" She lifts her head of my shoulder and looks at me.

Shan:"why do you ask?"

Me:"well I haven't seen you guys together since the disco. And he's been asking me and tom about you? Are you avoiding him?" Shannon shrugs before putting her head back on my shoulder.

Shan:"I have been avoiding him."

Me:"why?"

Shan:"I just think what's the point I mean boyfriends are the ones that bed up hurting you the most and then leaving. What's the point putting your self through that?" I tense up next to her. Is that what she thinks I'll do to Maddy? I would never do that. I think she senses me tense. "Rhydian i don't mean you. I know you would never do that to Maddy. I mean you can't even bear to be without her. I'm sure Harry's fine without me. He's asking about me know but soon someone prettier than me will take his mind of things."

Me:"Shan what are you talking about. Your beautiful and if Harry ever hurt you he would have me, tom and Maddy to deal with. Not that I think he would hurt you."

Shan:"what do you mean."

Me:"Harry's serious about you Shan. I can see it and I can feel it. My instincts tell me I can trust him. I don't think you should give up on him. just give him a chance." I move away from her and place my hands on her shoulders. "Anyways he'd be mental to let go of you. Shan your beautiful." she blushes slightly then hugs me tightly. I hug her back.

Shan:"thanks bro." She murmurs.

Me:" just telling you how it is sis."

She pulls away and we go back to how we were standing. The football game coming to an end.

Shan:"Rhydian you won't tell mads and tom what we talked about will you?"

Me:"of course not. It's our secret. But I want you to promise me that you'll give Harry a chance."

Shan:"I will. I promise. But I'll do it on Monday. I'd like to spend the rest of my weekend with my brothers and sister."

Me:"I can live with that." We both laugh as tom announces the end of the game and Maddy, tom and Bryn walk towards us. Shan let's go of me and I hold out my arms for Maddy to walk into them. I place nut nose in her hair as I hug her tightly. Her hair always smells delicious. Of strawberry's and cream. I kiss her head and loosen my hold on her. Just then Emma comes and tells us to get to bed. We all head back to the hut.

Once there we decide that Bryn will sleep on his bed and tom will sleep in the opposite direction to him. Shan can have Maddy's bottom bunk and me and mads will sleep on the floor. So me and mads make a bed on the floor as Shan, tom and Bryn get into their beds. We all wish each other good night as Emma and mum come and kiss us all good night like were still little cubs. But I guess we'll always be their cubs no matter how old we get. They switch the light of and close the door.

Me:"goodnight Maddy." I whisper in Maddy's ear.

Mads:"goodnight Rhydian." she whispers back.

Me:"sweet dreams."

Mads:"sweet dreams."

Me:"I love you."

Mads:"I love you too." And as she has her back to my front she turns around to kiss my lips. As soon as her lips touch mine I feel myself harden. I kiss her back before pulling away. We can't not here not now. I kiss the tip of her nose and turn her back round before slipping my hand under her top and pulling her closer to me. That's how we both fall asleep.

The next morning Dan comes and wakes us all up. He coughs slightly as he sees me lying so close to Maddy. Thank goodness he can't see beneath the duvets. His face heats slightly as he turns a shade of pink and quickly looks away.

Dan:"come on sleepy heads time to get up. Jana wants us out in 15 mins and you still need to have breakfast." Then he walks out. I kiss Maddy good morning and then one by one we trudge in to the bathroom to brush our teeth. we all wolf down breakfast before heading out.

Because yesterday me and Maddy hunted we don't have to hunt today. Instead we have to pick herbs for the healers. Shan says she's gonna help the pack healers with more potion making and tom wants to carry on his fighting lessons with Alex, Adam and Aaron. He was showing of his first bruise yesterday. A big purple one right under his rib cage. He was so proud of himself.

So Shan, me and Maddy went of to the pack healers as tom went to find the A trio.

Nobody's POV

Shannon, Rhydian and Maddy went of to the pack healers as tom walked to Aaron, Adam and Alex. Winnie who was the head healer and also an elder of the pack gave Maddy and Rhydian a list of hers that needed picking from the forest. The list told them what the herb looked like and if it had a smell what it smelt like and also the most obvious place it could be found in. So they set of to look.

Then Winnie called Shannon to come and sit with her. She started to explain how to make more of the potions and said the next time Shan came she would take her in the woods and show her how and where to find the hers. Shannon was furiously writing down every word Winnie said.

Winnie:"Shannon what are doing? Why are you writing in that book."

Shan:"it's so I don't forget anything. I can't remember all this just like that."

Winnie:"Shannon you are a part of us and our people carry wisdom in their minds we do not need books. That is how others find out our secrets. You have to believe in yourself like all of us believe in you... You know I think your ready."

Shan:"ready for what?"

Winnie:"I can't tell you but I promise you will find out son enough. Beth bring me the necklace."

She calls to her daughter. A minute later a pretty woman comes out holding a box and hands it to Winnie before returning back inside. Winnie opens the box and takes out a necklace. The pendant is metal cut in the shape of a diamond with a wolf head in the middle. There is a single diamond where the eye of the wolf should be. The necklace part is a leather string/rope. It's beautiful. Winnie beckons Shan foreword. so she scoots up closer to her. She places the pendant across Shannon's throat and ties it at the back.

Shan:"thank you so much. But I don't understand why."

Winnie:"you will understand soon enough. But for now just know that whenever you hold on to that necklace, close your eyes and believe in it. It will fill you with what you need to know. So you don't need that book. With this pendant you will never forget anything. But there is one thing I must tell you. The pendant won't work until the diamond is complete. The keeper must be united with its advisor and the witch with its protector. And the wolves in the middle." She says pointing to the pendant. "If you look closer you will see it's two wolves not one." Shannon takes a closer look and sure enough there is an outline of another wolf beside the first one. "they are the chosen ones. Once all six of you are together then you will feel the true power of this pendant. Shannon what I have told you right now you must not share with anyone at the moment. You must keep it to yourself. The others will find out soon enough. And you must not question me any further. I have told you what I can ok."

Shannon just nods. Then she picks up her note book and throws it into the fire that is lit near bye. Just then Rhydian and Maddy turn up, arms filled with herbs. They place them near Winnie as instructed. Then Winnie tells Rhydian to go and brush up on his fighting skills with tom and the A trio. Rhydian looks towards Maddy who shrugs before sitting down next to Maddy. Rhydian huffs and slumps away. Winnie and Shan laugh at this which just makes Maddy blush.

Meanwhile Rhydian goes to tom and the A trio. As he gets there he greets them all and tells them Winnie told him to come here.

Rhyds:"so what are you guys doing? What do you want me to do."

Aaron:"well were taking a little rest now so you can have a run around all the hits as a warm up."

Rhyds:"what! Are you being serious?"

Adam:"yes we are now go."

So Rhydian sets of for his run.

Tom:"do wolfbloods even need to warm up?"

Adam:"no but don't tell him that." Adam laughs and Alex, Aaron and tom join in. "We wanted to talk to you about something and give you something buy you have to promise to keep it to yourself. That's why we sent Rhydian away. Do you promise?"

Tom:"I promise." adam nods at Alex and Aaron then takes a bracelet out of his pocket. He hands it to tom who takes a look at it. The middle of the bracelet is carved in a diamond shape . In the diamond is a wolf's head and a single diamond where the wolfs eye is supposed to be. On closer inspection tom could just about see the outline of a second wolf stood right next to the first one. The bracelet was metal and had a closing like a metal strap watch. It looked cool. "Thanks guys. But I don't understand why you would want me to keep this a secret?"

Aaron:"look tom we can't tell you much. When the time is right you will know everything. For now all we can tell you is that, that bracelet is a protection bracelet. If you and your friends are ever in danger, stand in front of them and hold this bracelet level to your heart. It will cast an invisible protection shield around you that will protect you from all bracelet won't work properly until the diamond is complete. The keeper must be united with its advisor and the witch with its protector. And the wolves in the middle." Aaron says pointing to the bracelet. "they are the chosen ones. Once all six of you are together then you will feel the true power of this bracelet. Tom what we have told you right now you must not share with anyone at the moment. You must keep it to yourself. The others will find out soon enough. And you must not question us any further. I have told you what I can ok."

Tom just nods and then Rhydian turns up having just finished his circuit. They fight around for an hour before they are called to eat dinner. Tom announces they will be leaving after they have eaten. Hearing this Maddy and Rhydian both lose their hunger and decide to spend their last hour alone in Bryn's room.

As soon as the door closed behind us Maddy threw herself into my arm.

Mads:"I don't want you to go Rhydian. How will I cope without you. And how am I supposed to deal with Jana?"

Rhyds:"mads do you think I want to go? I don't want to go I want to stay here with you but you know I can't. I have to keep you safe. And Jana won't do anything to you. You've got mum, Emma and Daniel. You've even got Bryn. I'll talk to you everyday and me, Shan and tom will be here again next week. We'll come straight after school on Friday. I don't want to risk you getting caught."

They stood there holding each other close. You could see clearly it was tearing them both apart but both of them were holding back tears and trying to stay strong for each other. Then Rhydian lifted Maddy's head of his chest and kissed her softly at first and then more passionately as Maddy returned his kiss. A knock on the door caused them to break apart but by now there were tears falling down both their cheeks.

Rhyds:"yeah?" Rhydian said in a choked tone.

Tom:"bro we have to leave now."

Rhyds:"just give us a minute."

Tom:"ok." They heard him move away.

Rhydian rested his forehead against Maddy's.

Rhyds:"I love you."

Mads:"I love you too."

He kissed her again but not for as long as before. they pulled away and he put his arm around her waist.

Rhyds:"come on. We better go outside."

Outside everyone had gathered to see them off. Rhydian kept hold of Maddy as they walked towards the group. Nobody said anything to them as their pain of being parted was evident for everyone to see. Tom, Shan, Bryn, Cerri, Emma and Daniel joined them as they walked ahead and the rest of the group followed. They were going to drop the three of up to the border. Everyone was silent the whole way.

When they reached the border, they all stopped. They all hugged the trio and told them they couldn't wait to see them again next week. As Rhydian hugged Emma and Daniel he told them they had to call school the next morning and tell them what himself, tom and Shan had told them to say. They had told the elders of the plan last night before going to sleep. Emma nodded and hugged Rhydian close.

Emma:"take care of you're self pet. Ok?" Rhydian just nodded and then hugged his mum and Bryn.

Rhyds:"take care of her please mum. She means everything to me."

Cerri:"don't worry I will. You've chosen well my beautiful boy." They smile at each other as she hugs him again, before letting go. He hugs a few others as Maddy hugs tom and Shan. When Maddy hugs tom she whispers to him

Mads:"take care of him for me tom. He's really stressed about all of this more than any of us. Just don't let him do anything stupid ok."

Tom:"don't worry mads. I will. Everything will be ok." He answers back As they pull away. Then Maddy and Rhydian are standing facing each other again. Maddy puts her arms around Rhydian's waist and hides her face in his chest inhaling his woody, and cool water scent. Her favourite scent in the whole world. Rhydian kisses the top of her head.

Rhyds:"I love you Maddy."

Mads:"I love you too Rhydian."

He lifts her face and briefly kisses her lips before letting her go. Aaron passes Rhydian and tom their bags. with a final wave the three set of. Once again Rhydian and Maddy are filled with pain. Maddy remembers she still hasn't told Rhydian about the soul mate thing. But she decides that, that was the best option. That news would have been too much for this weekend. As soon as they are out I site Maddy's legs give way beneath her and she falls to the floor. Dan comes and lifts her in his arms and they all walk back to camp. One whole week before I see him again. How will I manage? Maddy thinks to herself as her dad tucks her into bed. One whole week before I see her again. How will I manage? Rhydian thinks to himself as him, tom and Shan carry on walking...

**finally I have finished chapter 7 I know I'm a bad person and I'm really really sorry I will accept any punishment given to me. But it is my longest chapter yet and I have put a lot of Maddian into it. Any ideas are welcome as always and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please please please leave me lots of reviews as they are what push me to carry on writing. Ok I'm gonna stop babbling now and finally post this. Enjoy! :):):):):)**


End file.
